


You can't save everyone!

by alicechan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Attempted Sexual Assault, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative reactions, Drug Abuse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hemophobia, Hoplophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Triangles, MC to the rescue, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ray lives?, Ray route, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, V | Jihyun Kim's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicechan/pseuds/alicechan
Summary: Another story; V/Ray route.Chloe(MC) wants to escape the monsters of her life so when she finds her chance she just takes it, no questions asked.-Do you want a strong MC that actually fights for the ones she loves?-Are you sick of seeing everyone except the MC getting hurt?-Do you want to see realistic responses that actually matter?-A story where bad choices have terrible consequences?Then you came to the right place, welcome to my own Paradise...





	1. The escape...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fic so please be kind ;-)
> 
> The story revolves around MC and her reactions to Another story.(big spoilers)  
> She is my OC and has her own background that will play a big role in the story and the choices she makes.  
> The plot will follow the game and dialogues really closely but it will have some divergence, varied interactions and a whole different ending.  
> It will be more dark and angsty than the original story.(If that is even possible since when I finished AS I wanted to visit a counselor).
> 
> **Warning!**  
>  I wont lie to you, this is a dark fic, so it isn't for the fainthearted. It has a lot of dark themes that I will warn you about beforehand, when it is time. However there will be a big aftermath from them and seriousness with realistic and human responses. No glorification of abuse or overall stupidity.
> 
> *Rating will go up in latter chapters.  
> *Warnings and tags will change when I find it necessary but for now I want to avoid any spoilers.
> 
> I also want to add that English is not my native language and because I also have mild dyslexia I struggle even more to be a decent writer. If you see any mistakes, please contact me to fix them instead of been rude.
> 
> That's it! Thank you for stopping by and please enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of the Mystic messenger world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe(MC) wants to escape the monsters of her life so when she finds her chance she just takes it, no questions asked.  
> Little did she know, things would go so wrong that her nightmares would prevail. After all, monsters are always lurking...  
> With only herself to blame, the choices she made will damage not only her but other people as well.  
> Guilt and self-sacrifice will make her want to save everyone...  
> But will she be able to...?

**"Chloe, you are my star, my only star in this vast dark universe..."**

  
  
_"Buzz... Buzz.... Buzz"_  
That day I woke up feeling really dizzy but as soon as my mind cleared from sleep I felt so distressed that I wanted to scream.  
My cheeks were damp and I had a lump inside my throat.  
'How am I going to survive this?...' I thought.  
I jumped and run to my bathroom, gathering all my strength not to puke everything I ate yesterday on the floor. After vomiting, I threw some water on my face in hopes that I would feel a little better.

_"Buzz... Buzz... BuZz..."_  
My phone was ringing but I ignored it, since the only thought inside my mind was how to avoid going back.  
After many different scenarios that didn't work out these couple of months, I was completely on edge. I felt something inside me ready to burst.                                                                                                              

"Oh, God please, I don't wanna go back. Please! I don't wanna go back, don't..wa..nna..go..baaack...  
Aaaaah..." I screamed while panic overtook me. I couldn't breathe, I felt like my lungs weren't working. I was so sure I was dying, the pain in my chest was too intense. I collapsed on the floor holding myself, I was sobbing silently while trying to breathe. I was clenching my fists hard because of the pain. It was too much...  
Oh, god everything was so painful! 'Please make it stop, make it stop... STOP..!' I was praying... I couldn't hold it anymore, it felt like my heart would burst any moment. It had to stop because I was dying...!

I tried taking bigger breaths, taking as much oxygen as I could in my lungs... That together with my drive to live another day helped. After a few minutes, I started feeling better... I was still crying because of the aftershock of my panic attack. I knew crying was useless, I knew this day would come but I was never prepared for it.  
That was my first panic attack after a long time, I should have expected it.

_"Tap... Tap... Tap..."_  
Someone was knocking on the door, I was still a mess but I knew I had to answer it.   
So I gathered my last remaining courage to respond.

"Y... yes???..."I tried not to sound too alarmed.  
_"_ Miss Faye, I wanted to let you know that your taxi will arrive in thirty minutes. Please get ready to leave for the airport soon."  
I knew I didn't have another option so I replied back;  
_"_ Yes, thanks for letting me know in advance..."

After that, I started to feel numb, like I was accepting my death, like there was nothing else left to think. I just laid there and stared at the wall.

_"Buzz...buzz...buzz..."_  
My phone rang again, I should at least see who sent me a message. Maybe someone from school that wanted to say goodbye?  
As soon as I opened my phone, an app seemed to start on its own.  
There was a blue background with green letters scrolling downwards fast and a message in small font;  
I just looked at it thinking; 'What the hell is going on?'  
I couldn't even process my thoughts when a name and an icon appeared below the message.

 

 

> **-Unknown has entered the chatroom.-**  
>    
>  **" Unknown; **Hi!"  
>    
>  **" Unknown; **Finally someone to talk to, thank _god_..."
> 
> **" Chloe; **Mmm, Hi! Who are you?"
> 
> **" Unknown; **Hehe..."  
>    
>  **" Unknown; **I am an app developer.."  
>    
>  **" Unknown;** and this is a chat room I created.  
>  Hope I didn't surprise you."
> 
> **" Unknown; **Don't be nervous. I am just an 'ordinary' person."
> 
> **" Chloe; **Are you serious? If you are the developer of this app then you are definitely not _'ordinary'_."  
>    
>  **" Chloe**; Just _who_ are you? And how did you get _access_ to my phone?"
> 
> " **Unknown; ** You are funny lol  
>  But I can't really say I am extraordinary when I am introducing myself."   
>    
>  **" Unknown; **Shouldn't I be humble and modest?  
>  In fact I am really excited." **.**  
>    
>  **" Unknown; **Cuz the first person to come in is you, Chloe!  
>  I was so worried that no one will come in as I was making this app."  
>    
>  **" Chloe;** Well, ok but I _didn't download_ this app so I don't know what you are talking about. What's this app for?"
> 
> **" Unknown; **Oh, don't worry!  
>  I was about to explain that to you!"  
>    
>  **" Unknown; **But before that, can I ask you a favor?"  
>    
>  **" Unknown;** Though I know it is too much to ask from a stranger  
>  there is something I really want you to help me with."
> 
> **" Chloe; **Hmm, _depends_ on the favor but what is it?"
> 
> **" Unknown; **_Well..._  
>  This app isn't just a messenger app, it is a messenger game app"  
>    
>  **" Unknown;** I wanted to Well...ask you if you could test it out for me.  
>  Game concept is chatting with pretty/good looking guys^^"
> 
> **" Chloe; **I am sorry I don't really play these type of games and I definitely don't have any money to pay for it."  
> 
> **" Unknown; **Oh, no this game isn't only about chatting with guys but also about finding secrets. It is rather mysterious. The best thing is that it is _free_ since you are going to test it out for me."  
>    
>  **" Unknown; **Wouldn't that be a win-win for us both? " 
> 
> **"Chloe";** Hmm, I dont know..."  
>    
>  **" Unknown;** Oh, _come on_... You'll have fun playing the game, and I can achieve my goal."
> 
> **" Unknown;** And... wouldn't it be more suspicious if  
>  a stranger _paid_ you to do this? ^^
> 
> **"Chloe";** Maybe...  **:/**  
>    
>  **" Unknown;** As I said the chats aren't everything.  
>  There are also hidden stories...  
>  _Amusing_ stories that will stir your imagination!"
> 
> **"Unknown; ** All you need to do...  
>  is play the game and tell me your honest opinion."
> 
> **"Chloe";** Ok...
> 
> **_"_ Unknown; **These are the characters that come out in this game^^  
>  They're not real people but characters created with AI."
> 
> **"Chloe";** They look cute...
> 
> **" Unknown;** hehe, yes but remember they are not _real_...
> 
> **" Unknown; **What do you think? Don't you think it will be fun?"
> 
> _"_ **Chloe; ** Well I would love to play it but I am not sure I will be able to..."
> 
> **" Unknown; **Hmm.... Well...  
>  About that, don't worry, we will work something out."
> 
> **" Unknown;** I think it will be better if we talk over the phone about the details.  
>  Let's talk over the phone."
> 
> **" Unknown;** Don't _freak_ _out_ when you see an unknown number and _answer_ the phone plz..."

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter! ^__^  
> I was going to write the prologue in one chapter but I thought it would be too much for you to read.  
> How do you find this length by the way? I want to hear your thoughts so please leave me some comments ;-)
> 
> I dont know when I will update but hopefully next week or the week after?  
> I am a uni student so I have lots of work to do outside of MM world. T_T. Only Yoosung can understand me! LOL!  
> But I want to thank everyone that read it! it is my first fanfic so it means a lot to me.  
> I dont even know if people will like it but I hope you can leave a comment to tell me your opinion :3  
> I wish you a great day!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **I am looking for a beta-reader, if you are interested to help me with my work please contact me. Thanks ;-)**


	2. Unknown destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! To all my readers; Not a new chapter!  
> I am sorry guys but I decided to make each chapter around 1500-2000 words in the end.  
> I am still learning so please forgive me if I bothered you.  
> I hope I can make this fanfic easy for everyone to read ;-)  
> Thanks! ^_^

* * *

 

** Chloe PoV **

At first, I thought that this was some new type of bothersome advertisement but when they explained it to me it sounded more interesting. I loved mystery games and I was curious about the characters. I came to the conclusion that I will be some kind of beta-tester if I agree. I thought it will be fun yes, surely I wanted to escape from my life and games were definitely a way to forget your problems and lose yourself for some moments in another exciting world.  
However, the problem was that the only way this could happen was for the game to suck me into the virtual world, so that my body in this life could vanish.  
Aww, how I would wish for that to happen, but miracles never happened to me, I knew they weren't real...  
I won't be able to play it when I leave, I won't have any time to play games. I will just have to survive for one year.

The other problem was that they weren't answering my questions which were kinda _shady_. The app just self-installed while I didn't download anything. I was skeptical about the whole thing but I decided to answer the call because I was really curious about this Unknown person.

_"Buzz...buzz...buzz..."_

"Y...yes???..." My voice was rather fragile from all the crying but I didn't care.

"Hey. It's me, the one who was just chatting with you." His voice was calm with a nice tone to it, It made me more relaxed but I was still curious about where he got my number _._  
  
"Hi! How did you get my number?" I asked.  
  
He answered with confidence.  
"It's automatically collected when you log-on to the messenger."

I thought that made sense since some apps collect your contact information among other things.  
The problem was that they _always_ ask for your authorization, which never happened in this case.  
I was still a little worried but the truth was I didn't really care about my privacy.  
I almost never used my phone and I rarely used any social websites.  
I had other bigger and more terrifying problems to solve so I couldn't care less.

"Oh, Ummm, don't get me wrong, as it's only dialable within the messenger app."  
"As I mentioned in the chat room, I called to explain to you about this app. And I also thought that talking while you hear my voice will be more credible."  
His voice seemed very sincere, so I understood what he meant by it.  
I let him continue.

"In truth, a tutorial within the game was supposed to explain everything but it's still being modified."  
It made me feel special that he talked to me at that time. I started to fall for his charm. His voice was like a lullaby making me forget my nightmares.  
"Do you remember the characters I sent you?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I had to talk more because he would get the wrong idea about me.  
"Yes, of course, I remember. They seemed really interesting."

His voice fluttered a little and it seemed a bit more troubled but I probably just imagined it.  
"Yeah, the image I sent you of the game characters I'm currently developing.  
Those characters will be your chatting partners."  
He seemed so assured that I will play his game. I wished that was true.

I started to imagine how it would be to just be normal for a while. How it would be to be free and play games. I felt myself anticipating that. I felt light-headed because of all the stress but I started to feel better. I wanted to hope, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Could I? Was there a way for me to hope?

"All five characters in the image are part of an association called R.F.A."

The name was foreign to me so I asked;  
_"R.F.A?"_

"RFA is a closed organization with the purpose of holding fundraising parties.  
The plot is set to raise a fundraising party with your help." he said.   
"You've been set as the party coordinator, in charge of inviting guests.  
Just think that you are the one choosing whom to invite to the party."

That sounded interesting but I still had a lot of questions. I knew I was in denial. I was lying to myself that I would manage to play the game.  
"So, I can choose guests however I like?" I asked.

"The characters inside the game will recommend you the guests.  
Depending on how you answer them, the guests may or may not come."  
"You will find out their secrets by chatting/answering phone calls with the characters."

I was still confused but I started to get it.  
"I am still a bit confused but I am starting to understand, it seems interesting."

"Really? You find it interesting? Oh, that makes me happy." His voice sounded so warm.  
"But don't worry, it will be much faster to understand by playing.  
instead of listening to all of this."

I thought the game would become pretty popular among teenagers, I wanted to play it because I wanted to feel normal.  
"Hmm, So it's something like the currently trending e-boyfriend thing."

He laughed. "Haha, there's an expression like _that_?  
I mean, having a boyfriend in your screen is pretty common in this era"  
"Oh, and as you've seen from the image, there are not only male characters but also a female one."

"Right. But this game hasn't been released yet and cannot be revealed to the market." he said.  
I thought that made sense. It needs to be tested before they offer it to the public. Everything seemed logical up until then and this guy sounded honest and not scary or weird. I wanted to play it, I am sure I could be helpful to him.

But then just one sound made all my hope and excitement shatter.  
I remembered where I was and most importantly who I was. I couldn't escape, there wasn't a way that I could stay here, play the game and not go back... All my distress and uneasiness returned. I felt like vomiting again but I pushed myself to hold it down.   
It was the sound of the door. The receptionist came to inform me that my taxi will arrive soon. I felt weak at the knees.  

I heard him saying something on the phone so I placed it on my ear again.  
"Hey, can you hear me? What was that noise?"  
'Thank god he didn't hear that. How can I politely decline his offer when I don't want to? He used so much time to explain everything to me and I would just say no? How can I do that?'

"Oh, it was just the door... Hmm, I wanted to say that I won't be able to play the game from where I would go." 'There it is, I said it.' All the hope I had just vanished like it was just a dream.

"Aw, I see. You don't have to worry about that though. Because to perform the tests, you have to come over here."  
'What? Come over where? Is he serious???' I felt a tiny spark of anticipation.

"Are you _serious?"_ I must have sounded really dumb cause I was really excited. I tried not to be because it was too good to be true but I couldn't. I thought that anything was better than going back...  
At least this is how I felt back then. If someone could have told me what would happen to me and others maybe I would have chosen differently but it is too late to think about that now.  
  
He sounded a bit confused.  
"Well, yes I am. Because of confidentiality reasons, we can't send you the file. You have to come here to test it. I hope you can understand."

He seemed genuine but I knew this could lead to a dangerous situation. I knew that this could turn into something bad but at the time I thought that it could never be worse than what I would have to face if I were to go back. So I made up my mind and felt like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders for the first time in years.

"Ok but where's _here?"_ I asked. I had to know how to get there.

"You probably won't know even if I told you. It's in the mountains and doesn't appear on the map.  
To maintain confidentiality before the release, it's being developed in a sparsely populated area."

That could be reasonable but it sure sounded _sketchy_! However, at that point, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to be somewhere far away from _Him_.

"Of course, you don't have to come over here by yourself as it's troublesome.  
I'll send a car over to your place if you tell me your address.  
Hop in and head this way"

As I thought, definitely _sketchy._.. However, I had already made up my mind, I would have taken any risk at that time. A free ride was even better for me so I just told him the hotel address.  
"Ok then, my address is;..."

"Ha..ha... I am happy you agreed so fast." He sounded a bit relieved... Like he didn't expect me to agree so fast.  
"I'll send a car right now to the address you've sent me. Plz, be _there."_

"Ok, thank you! Can I bring my luggage with me? Do you know when the car will arrive?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, Yes, of course, you can bring whatever you want as long as it isn't dangerous.  
And the car will arrive in a few minutes as it was around your area." That seemed a bit suspicious but I just let it go. Like everything, I could have thought of going to that place.

"Ok, then I will wait outside." I said.

"That would be perfect."    
Oh, I'm telling you this in advance, so you don't _freak out_." His voice suddenlygot more serious.  
"The location I'm at is also confidential, and it can't be revealed.  
You won't be able to _see_ the road to this place. Don't be scared and _do_ as I tell you." he said while lowering his voice.  
That made me feel a bit uneasy, not only what he said but the _way_ he said it. 'What did he meant by that?'. I wanted to know but before I could ask he said;  
"I should hang up now. I should also get ready." 

"Get ready?" I was curious what he meant so I asked forgetting for a moment how anxious I felt from his previous words.

"Yes. Get ready to greet you.  
My heart's fluttering from the thought that I can meet you soon..."  
He sounded really eager while saying the last bit. I thought that sounded weird.  
'He must be really excited because someone will test his game for the first time right?' I felt a bit worried but I didn't think too much about it.  
"Everything will be complete once you are here." He said with confidence.  
"Then... I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye!!!" I said a bit nervous.  
The phone disconnected... I didn't manage to ask him what he meant before. 'Why I won't be able to see the road?'   
I gathered my last remaining stuff and ran outside. While I was a little tense, I was still thrilled. I was literally running away from my problems, _escaping_ was probably more correct thought.

I went to the reception to return my room key.  
"Thank you for your stay miss Faye.  
I hope you had a pleasant experience here. Your taxi should be outside in a few minutes."

'Well I won't be here to get it would I?' I thought to myself while snickering silently. I felt so happy and euphoric. I thought it was rebellion, a new beginning.  
I went outside and looked around. I immediately noticed a black car parked in front of the hotel entrance. I took my luggage and went that way.

A tall man with black glasses opened the door and started coming my way. I gulped, I started feeling a bit nervous. I was having second thoughts.  
_'Was this a good idea?_ What if they do something _horrible_ to me? _How I can trust them?'_ I thought distressed.  
But then I remembered I didn't have another choice. Other people would think I was crazy but for me, everything was better than going back to _that place._

The man came really close so I looked at him to avoid being rude while disregarding my mixed feelings.  
"Hello! Are you Chloe? I've been ordered to pick you up."  
His voice sounded a bit robotic and weird but I didn't want to give it much thought. I threw caution to the wind.   
He helped me with my suitcase and I sat on the front like I was instructed.

As soon as the man got back inside he looked at me with an unreadable expression.  
"The location is confidential, can you put on this sleep mask?"   
Alarms started going off inside my head. I knew that it was a dicey situation from the start but this made me nervous on a whole other level. I didn't want to have another panic attack in front of this man because of temporarily losing my sight. I could never know what would trigger me so I pleaded;

 _"Can I not use it please?"_ I sounded a bit desperate at that point. I was informed that I wouldn't be able to see the road by 'Unknown' but he didn't explain _anything_. He just said that I should do what he told me. 'How can I trust a stranger?' I knew it was a bit late to think about that.  

"I am sorry but please _understand_. Even the road to the place is confidential..." It was clear that he wouldn't reconsider just because of my discomfort. I was afraid that they would change their mind about me if I was being difficult, so I decided to just go with it. I just hoped that I would be able to ride out the storm with this.

"Alright then..." I said with difficulty.

"Thank you for your understanding." I took the mask he gave me and wore it.

I couldn't see anything but I felt the car moving. I was feeling anxious at first, worrying about what will happen to me and if I made the right choice but when I thought about the other alternative I relaxed. _'Anything was better right?'_  
Suddenly I felt dead on my's feet. All the restless nights I had these couple of days, together with having my first panic attack in months was catching up to me. I felt stiff and unable to move, just plain exhausted. So I just decided to rest for a moment and without realizing it, I fell asleep. For the first time in a while, I dreamed of nothing...

I was still asleep when the car stopped and I didn't even hear when the man talked.  
"We have arrived. Please _don't_ get off yet."

 

* * *

 

 


	3. First impressions I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finally gets to meet her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments! It means the world to me! And welcome for all my new subscribers!

 

* * *

 

**-Ray PoV.-**

I couldn't wait to see her. Finally, my plan could start.  
"Mr, Ray has arrived."  
I saw the believer from the transportation team opening the car's door. I was a bit jealous. I wanted to pick her up myself but my Savior said that it wouldn't be necessary.  
I always did what my Savior said, she was very wise.

In front of me, I could see a girl with a petite figure. She was laying back on the seat. I couldn't see her well because of the mask but as I approached I realized that she was much younger than I expected, around seventeen perhaps?   
I could clearly see that she was asleep. Her breathing was slow and steady. I didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

The _stupid_ disciple tried to talk again but I stopped him before he woke her up.  
_"Shhh... We have a sleeping beauty here."_  
I looked at him and from the seriousness in my expression, he understood that he was dismissed.  
I then stopped and just stared at her curiously. I took in every tiny detail I saw with excitement.  
She was very tiny. Probably around 5'2" and I was sure she would weigh like a feather.  
I wanted to carry her to her room and not wake her up but maybe that would freak her out.

So I stared at her a bit more.  
She had tiny fragile hands that made me want to protect her.  
Her complexion was very pale and because I thought she had an accent when I talked to her on the phone I was almost sure that she wasn't full Korean. Not that I cared about where she was from, salvation isn't limited by race. But I found it interesting none the less.  
  
She had dark brown hair that was silky and smooth and reached down to her waist...  
The only thing that didn't catch my eye was her clothes. She wore some ripped jeans and a checked shirt. The colors were ok on her but the overall style didn't flatter her at all. I wanted to dress her like a princess. Something cute and more feminine would go so well with her figure.  

But even with her plain clothes, she was way better than I expected.  
But the most important thing was that she was so relaxed that she even fell asleep while being brought here.  
She must be very tired or her trust in me very high. I wished it was the latter.

I decided to wake her up to avoid any misunderstandings.  
I just tapped her shoulder lightly. I didn't want to scare her. She jumbled like she was electrified. I was taken aback by her reaction.  
Did I scare her so much? She gasped, probably because she couldn't see with the mask on.  
  
I could hear her breathing accelerating. She tried to rip the mask from her face but I caught her hands before she could. She shouldn't see her surroundings yet. But her hands were trembling and her whole body was shaking. She looked like she was out of breath and in pain because she was clenching her hands while I was holding them.  
I wish I could have helped her but the orders from the Savior to not remove her mask yet were crystal clear.   
I tried to at least calm her down with my voice. I knew this feeling well, she was having a panic attack.

"Shh, Calm down. Take deep breaths. You are safe, don't worry..." She responded to my voice, she looked like she was trying to get a hold of herself. She was taking deep breaths like I instructed.  
  
_"Yes, that's it._ Take deep breaths. _In...and out..._ Yes, just like that... Follow my lead. I've got you. Nothing bad is going to happen..."I said while massaging her hands to lessen her grasp.  
I didn't want to invade her space more because her episode might get worse. She seemed to relax into my hold after a few minutes of trying to calm her down. I could see that her cheeks were damp. It made me feel frustrated at myself. 'Did I trigger this?' But after that, I made up my mind even more. I was going to save her. She needed salvation more than anyone cause she was in so much pain...

 When I was sure she relaxed completely I said kindly;  
"Oh, I am so sorry I scared you so much! It was my fault I shouldn't have woken you up like this. I don't know what to say, I am really sorry...!" I said honestly.  
She moved and tried to remove her mask again but I softly grabbed her hands to stop her. She shouldn't remove it yet.  
  
"Please don't take off the mask yet. I know you are scared now but I am not lying when I say that you are completely safe. Don't worry, you can take it off when we reach your room." I said with a reassuring voice.

I couldn't read her expression but her voice sounded so fragile that I wanted to embrace her.  
"O...Okay... I am sorry you had to see me like this..."  She said while showing embarrassment... She _shouldn't_ be  self-conscious about that. But she couldn't understand yet. Soon, her pain would be her strength and her fears would lead her to eternal happiness. He would _help_ her achieve that happiness with everything he had. His savior chose wisely once again, this girl needed him.

"No, no, no... As I said I should be sorry, you have nothing to worry about. Just relax and let me lead you." I said.

"Okay, thank you for being so considerate and for helping me back then..." 'Of course I helped you' I thought. 'I will help you so much more soon'   
She was probably still scared but I admired how brave she was. It must have been a difficult decision to come here all by herself, considering her situation as well. 

"No problem..! Now...  
Welcome! I've been waiting. Welcome to this wonderful place!" I was sure she would like it here.  
"It couldn't have been an easy decision to come here...  
Thanks for trusting me."

She turned to my direction, at the origin of my voice.  
_"Who are you?"_ She asked timidly.

"Someone who's been anxiously waiting for you.  
Don't you recognize my voice? We just talked on the phone.  
Would it be easier for you to understand if I said the username "Unknown?"  
"Didn't you think Unknown was a funny name? It was a default name because I didn't set up a username.  
No special meaning."

I was going to tell her more about that name when she stopped me mid-thought.  
"I recognized you but I meant your name, your _real_ name." Her voice sounded much more confident now.

'Such a curious little thing she is.' I would satisfy her curiosity.  
"My real name, yes. I should introduce myself.  
My name is Ray." Not my _'real'_ name of course but something my Savior blessed me with.  
  
"Thanks for coming all this way. I really want to show you around.  
I prepped up this and that while waiting for you."  
I made so many preparations. Everything had to be perfect for her.  
"Let me take you to your room. Your luggage should be there by now."

She was looking in my direction while she spoke.  
"My  _room?"_ She sounded surprised like she wasn't expecting any hospitality.  
'Why did she find that so weird?'. I was curious about where she came from and what she was thinking about but that would have to wait, I should stay focused on the plan.

"Yes, I prepared a comfortable space for you, for the time you will be here. I mean you have to stay here throughout the testing."  
I thought that was a lie because she would stay here for so much more.  
I couldn't wait for her salvation.  
"I was worried because I didn't know what you'll look like... I am not sure if it is your style but I hope you'll like it."

She seemed taken aback by my words again. I couldn't understand her, I wished I could _hack_ into her brain.  
She tried to get up but I stopped her. I didn't want her to get hurt.  
"I'll hold your hand on your way down the car."

"Thank you!" She was very polite with me. I liked her voice. It was so sweet and innocent. I liked that she complied with my requests without any problems.

"You're thanking me? No, thank you. You are doing what I tell you to do."  
I took her small hand in mine and I couldn't stop myself from admiring how good it looked in my hand. I felt the warmth, it was a very long time since I held someone's hand. I closed the door and looked at her face, although she couldn't see me, I wanted to look at her when I was talking.  
  
"Shall we go? Just trust and follow me. Hold on to my hand."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I cant wait to finish the next chapter!  
> ^__^  
>  **I am still looking for a beta-reader if you are interested please contact me ;-) I dont bite :3**


	4. Magenta eyes

 

* * *

 

**-Ray PoV.-**

 

I started to guide her to Mint eye headquarters. When she passed the entrance I felt something new rising up inside me. I couldn't decipher what it was back then. I showed her the way to the stairs.  
  
We were in the middle of climbing them when I heard her gasp.  
_"Ahh..ah..."_ I felt her tagging my hand hard. I turned and saw that she was falling because of a misstep. I grabbed her hand more securely and took her in my arms to balance her.  
She was so small but I felt like my arms were made to embrace her.

"Don't worry, I've got you."  I removed one arm but I left the other to her waist to guide her and so that she won't fall down again.  
"Just a few more steps and your room is very close..."

"T...thanks for saving me...again."  
She was trying to catch her breath and her voice was a bit nervous but I found it so cute.  
_'Haha, my plan is to save you for real'_ I thought while smiling.  
I didn't know why she made me so satisfied, she was a stranger to me but I couldn't stop myself from liking my arm around her tiny waist.

But maybe that was all because she was so trusting and believing. She came here without any qualms which aided my plans for her tremendously.  
We were almost outside her room when I said:  
"You have no idea what a _relief_ it was when you agreed to help. What a relief thanks to you.  
You'll be a big help..."

She turned her face to mine. She seemed in deep thought.  
"What were you going to do if I said no?" Why did she have to ask _that?_  
I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about _what_ I would have to do if my plan failed.

"Well, I don't want to think about it."  
Sometimes my Savior said that we must _force_ salvation. I was in pain just _thinking_ about it. I was so happy that it didn't come to that for Chloe. At least for now, if she cooperates I won't let any harm come her way. But I couldn't tell her that and she looked ready to ask why.  
"We could have delayed the game release date.  
Or it could have been a disaster, nobody knows." She seemed to believe that.

We arrived outside her room.  
She would have all this floor for herself so she could have anything to meet her needs. I didn't want her to feel like she was a bird trapped in a cage.  
Although in reality, she would not be able to go outside or visit other floors but at least she could explore other rooms so she wouldn't feel suffocated.  
I opened the door and guided her inside.

"We're here. _Come._ I'll remove your mask."  
I lightly touched her face with my hands, her cheeks were so soft. I removed her mask with anticipation. I wanted to finally see her face.

She opened her eyes and looked at me very curiously. If I didn't control my emotions, I would have gasped.  
Her eyes were so mystical. It was the color of amethyst, almost magenta. I thought that was another sign, she was _destined_ to be here. They were so sparkly and innocent but I could also see some sadness hidden deeply within them.  
She had some light freckles on her nose that added to her overall cuteness.  
I could see now that she definitely had a lot of Korean characteristics mixed with some foreign. 

She was beautiful, but what really magnetized me was her _innocence._  
I knew that deep within me that innocence fueled my need to destroy her. I knew that part should _never_ awaken since it would be very dangerous for her and I wanted to keep her safe. I noticed that her pupils had a purple tint as well which added to that mystical aura she had.  
I was so focused on her face that I didn't notice she was embarrassed until I saw that pink tint on her cheeks.

'Aww, how adorable she is...' I thought.  
"Hi! I am sorry I embarrassed you, I just find your eyes really _interesting_..."

I thought her cheeks turned even redder after that.  
"Oh, t...thank you! You have beautiful eyes as well. Nice to me you!"

"You like my eyes? Oh, that makes feel good." It actually made me happy.  
I wanted, no, needed her to like me.  
"Hehe, first time seeing each other face-to-face, isn't it? I am really happy to finally meet you too."  
"Thanks for trusting me and coming here."

She then looked at my clothes very curiously and kinda confused. I couldn't decipher her thoughts. I wanted to see, inside that cute little head of hers, once again but before I could ask her what she was thinking she asked me;  
  
"Hmm, Why do you look like prince charming?" She asked kinda playfully. 'What? Did she just comment on my outfit?' I thought. I was kinda embarrassed and a bit self-conscious. Was I overdressed? 

"I.. Well, I wanted to thank you for coming here so I wore something a bit more charming as you said. But if you don't like it I can wear something else." I said uncomfortably. It was the first time that someone questioned my attire and I was confused with myself. Why did it make me so self-conscious?

"No, no! Suit yourself! You look very cute in it anyways!" She said while smiling. I could feel something warm rising up inside me. She said I was cute? Me, cute? It was the first time in my life that I felt so happy with someone's words. The first time someone complimented me or even noticed what I was wearing. I wanted to cry but I shouldn't in front of her. 

"Cute..? You find me cute?  Me..? Ha..ha.. You.. make me so happy!" I said beaming at her. I was already feeling so lucky that she was here. But now I felt like I could hope for something more for the first time. Like something would change with her...

She looked at me curiously. She probably didn't expect my reaction. I was slightly embarrassed so I turned and pointed at her room.  
"This is your room. I tried my best in preparing this... still, let me know of any inconvenience.  
And you are free to roam this floor, but for other floors, you'll have to tell me first.  
The _reason_.... you know why _right?"_

 

* * *

 

 


	5. First impressions II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get more exciting finally ;-)

**-Chloe PoV-**

  

"We're here. _Come._ I'll remove your mask." he said with a tender voice.   
I was really thankful he was so considerate, he really helped me back there but at the same time, I couldn't stop this uneasy feeling inside me. I was like a fish out of water and falling apart like that in front of him didn't make me feel any better. I was so tense that I wished the ground would swallow me up.  
And then I felt his hands on my cheeks, they were unusually soft... His touch was very light like he was afraid that he would break me if he used more force. He was so gentle with me that I calmed down a little. A person so gracious couldn't be _dangerous_ , right...? 

He removed the mask... I was really anxious to finally see with my own eyes this place, this person on whom I pinned my faith. So when I opened my eyes I couldn't turn away from him. He was.. different, so different from what I imagined. I expected him to be young from his voice but I never thought he would be in his early twenties... I had never heard of a game developer being so young before.  
  
His face and posture reflected this graciousness I felt from him but his eyes were another story... I was reminded of something, an image deeply imprinted in my brain, which I _never_ wished to bring back... His gaze held something so familiar, under all those layers I could see it, clearly...  
This _mad glint_ , this unimaginable sadness which was hidden so carefully... If I hadn't _experienced_ it with my own eyes, every day of my past life I wouldn't have guessed it.

But I was in denial, he couldn't... He couldn't be like _Her_ right? No, that wasn't possible. I must have imagined it like I always do...  
'Always the melodramatic one, right _, Chloe?_   Why are you so _messed_ _up?_ Why...? Why can't you be _normal_ for once? Always imagining those things, always trying to read people, and _always_ failing..' I didn't want to think about it anymore so I snapped out of it...  
I noticed that while I was lost within my memories he continued to stare at me. His gaze was so intense that I felt a bit uncomfortable, almost embarrassed. _Why did he look at me like that..?_

I was sure I was blushing because I felt my cheeks burning. He seemed to finally notice my discomfort because he said;  
_"_ Hi! I am sorry I embarrassed you, I just find your eyes really _interesting_..."My eyes? Well, I heard that a lot. They are definitely an unusual color. Something I was graced with from my mother. But I didn't like them, I _hated_ them because they always reminded me of  _Her_ eyes,  _Her_ gaze and how different  _Hers_ actually were from mine.

It was funny, I was staring at his eyes as well. I found them interesting but for a different reason. They were a beautiful color, a light mint green, almost neon.  
"Oh, t-thank you! You have beautiful eyes as well. Nice to me you!"I said slightly embarrassed.

"You like my eyes? Oh, that makes feel good."He seemed really surprised that I complimented them. I couldn't understand why. Surely all girls would flock around him. He was very handsome... Tall with lean shoulders and with very good manners. A true gentleman, every girl's dream.  
"Hehe, first time seeing each other face-to-face, _isn't it?_  I am really happy to finally meet you too."  
"Thanks for trusting me and coming here." He said.

'Of course, I had to come here.' I thought. 'I didn't have any other choice right?' but it was true that I somewhat trusted him. He seemed like a good guy... I was always told that I was a horrible judge of character but what can I say? It took me a while to learn. So I thought I was safe with him...  
  
The only thing that looked out of place was his clothes. I don't normally criticize other people's style. But _seriously_ , what was he wearing..? He looked like he was cosplaying someone or like he came from another era.  
Maybe he was _too_ eccentric...? That's why he didn't have a girlfriend to compliment his looks? But I could not lie to myself, he looked rather cute in it. Of course, my taste was weird but I honestly thought that it fitted him.

"Hmm, Why do you look like prince charming?"  I asked curiously, trying not to sound too rude. He immediately changed his posture. He looked lost for a moment like he didn't understand what I asked but then he pouted his lips and frowned. He looked self-conscious and embarrassed... I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I felt bad at myself even though I asked something normal.

"I.. Well, I wanted to thank you for coming here, so I wore something a bit more charming, as you said. But if you don't like it I can wear something else." at this point I wanted to take back my words because I felt bad for him, he looked like a sad puppy. 

"No, no! Suit yourself! You look very cute in it anyways!"  I said truthfully. I also smiled at him to make him feel better.   
If he was surprised before now he was completely stunned by my words. He looked at me like he was trying to find if I was mocking him. When he saw that I was honest though, his eyes twinkled and he smiled broadly.

"Cute..? You find me cute?  Me..? Ha..ha.. You.. make me so happy!" He looked as if he was over the moon, just because of my words. I couldn't even imagine back then that no one else had complimented him before so I found his reaction peculiar. He then turned his face a bit awkwardly and pointed at the room.

"This is your room. I tried my best in preparing this... still, let me know of any inconvenience." I looked at the room. It was.. well very pink and girly. I didn't really mind, it was spacious and clean but it wasn't my style for sure.  
"And you are free to roam this floor, but for other floors, you'll have to tell me first.  
The _reason...._ you know why _right?"_ he said very seriously _._ I thought that he would say that it was confidential again but at this point, I was a bit annoyed. The whole thing with the mask rubbed me in the wrong way.

"Why are there so _many_ things forbidden to do?" I didn't plan to sound so bothered but I couldn't help myself.

He sighed like he expected me to finally burst.  
"I know it can be a bit frustrating, but I am only telling you what you _shouldn't_ do for your _sake_...  
There is a _reason_ why a secret is a secret..."  he said the last bit with a firm tone. Before I could ask him more questions he changed the subject.

"We still have some time left, I'll explain a bit about the game. As I mentioned before the purpose of the game is to hold a party with RFA.  
All the characters that appear there are Als that I've designed. However, there is one problem as I tried to make it super-realistic with the Als." he said while frowning.

"Is there a _bug?"_ I asked. Maybe that's why he wanted me to test it so that he can find mistakes to fix. _  
_

He laughed. "aha. No, not a bug but... The Als turn super-suspicious when a new person comes in.  
Your concept is that someone hacked your messenger and that's how you got in the RFA chatroom.   
Quite _suspicious_ isn't it?"  
'Someone hacked my messenger?. More like you  _hacked_ my phone..!' I remembered. I didn't want to bring back that subject but I was slightly offended. Did he think I was completely _dense?_  I mean it still was _very_  suspicious how he got _access_ to my phone. I hadn't forgotten about it.

 _"That's.. what really happened right?"_ I cut him off a little irritated. I don't really mind what people think of me, but when they expect me to be stupid? It irks me _tremendously_.

"Yes. And then you join the _.._. Wait.. _What did you just say?"_ He froze while scowling.

"I said that... _that's what happened right?_ I mean how did you get _access_ to my phone? _You must have done something right?"_ I didn't want to point my finger at him but I was so mad that he thought I was a brainless girlie. I wanted to show him that I wasn't. 

He stopped and just looked me dead in the eyes. He seemed very displeased with me. He came closer and slightly bent his waist to my level.  
_"Chloe... You are wrong, you are imagining things. You must have downloaded the app without realizing..."_   he said while invading my personal space. He looked me from above like he was waiting for my agreement...  I was completely stunned by his changed demeanor. He looked like another person. I was very uncomfortable so I took two steps back.

 _"I... I am not wrong!_ I _never_ downloaded anything..!" I lost my words for a moment but then I pushed myself to sound strong. But in reality, I was intimidated. He gave me a dirty look while looking furious that I rejected his words. He kept advancing on me while I was taking more steps back. I started shaking when my back hit the wardrobe. He was so near me that I felt trapped for the first time here.

 _"Chloe...Chloe..."_ he said eerily. He was so close, I felt his breathing on my face. _"You **must** be... confused...right?"  _ he lightly touched my cheek with his hand. I was so disturbed that I looked down. I was feeling numb, I couldn't even respond because I was completely petrified. I was holding my breath while trying not to panic. When he saw that I wasn't reacting he grabbed my chin and made me look at him forcefully. His eyes held that mad glint clearly now.  
_"I said... **RIGHT?** " _he shouted in a high-pitched, frenzied voice.I was so shocked that I was shaking like a leaf. I could feel my eyes watering. I started crying silently.

When he noticed I was crying he removed his person from mine immediately. He took a few steps back and looked at me desperately.  
"Oh, _God_.. I am so sorry!!! I made you cry. I am really sorry I scared you. I know there is no excuse but I was so stressed, you are my first tester you see..." I couldn't process what he was saying, I was still shocked and scared. Everything seemed out of order.

"Please _forgive me..!_ I am sorry, really! No, did _he_ hurt you?"  he looked like a cat on hot bricks so my mind didn't really process how he talked in third person. He seemed like he wanted to come closer and see for himself that I was ok. I was afraid he would approach me again so I struggled to respond.

"I.. I am not _hurt.._ " I said with my stomach in knots. I pushed myself to stop crying and I tried to relax. It would be disastrous if I had another panic attack. I should calm down. This was nothing, right? I have had it worse, so much worse and I survived on my own. Yes, that's right. The only thing that made me feel helpless was that in the end I was proven stupid. I should have guessed. Everything was too good to be true. But I always hoped for the better. Always; maybe that was my problem.

"Are you _sure_..? I feel so bad at myself. I always ruin things.. I won't find it weird if you want to leave me now. After what I did..." He sounded more like he was talking to himself. And he seemed ashamed because he didn't look me in the eyes anymore.  
  
"I was going to explain more about the game but because of what happened I don't think it is a good time now. I will understand it if you want to leave but _please_ , hear me out first, ok?" he pleaded. 

 _"Ok..."_ I said. I was going to tell him that I wouldn't leave because I had nowhere else to go but I stopped myself. Maybe it was better for me if he didn't know that.

"I want you to relax first before making any rash decisions. I dont want you to be upset, so I will leave you to rest for now and I will come back later after you have had your dinner. You can tell me then what you have decided. But... I cant stop myself from wishing that you won't leave me...." he said rather desperately. 

I gazed at him dumbfounded. How can he change so quickly? It was frightening because he seemed so sincere before, when he was kind. But at that moment I wasn't so sure. Maybe all this politeness was a facade he put on to keep me there? I didn't expect he would go nuts just because I wanted him to admit that he hacked my phone..

He looked at me one more time like he was desperately waiting for any reaction. When he saw that I wasn't responding he just left without another word. I just stared at the door behind him. When I was finally alone in the room I felt weak at my knees so I just collapsed on the floor. I felt mentally weak and drained. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. It was like meditation and it helped me get back on track...

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am still looking for a beta-reader if you are interested please contact me ;-) I dont bite :3**


	6. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! To all my readers; Not a new chapter!  
> I am sorry guys but I decided to make each chapter around 1500-2000 words in the end.  
> I am still learning so please forgive me if I bothered you.  
> I hope I can make this fanfic easy for everyone to read ;-)  
> Thanks! ^_^

* * *

 

**-Chloe PoV-**

  

After a while, I was much better so I decided to open my suitcase and unpack my things. I was almost finished when I heard the door open. A woman with red hair came inside, she was wearing a long black dress that looked completely out of place. She didn't even _glance_ at me while she was holding a serving tray with what I guessed was my dinner. She placed the tray on the table in the center of the room, gave me a small bow and left before I could even thank her. I was silently mumbling at myself. _"Can this place get even weirder?"_

I looked at the food disinterested. I was hungry before Ray went bananas and screamed at my face but now my appetite was non-existent. However, I knew that I should eat to keep my strength and also to _avoid_ conflict with Ray. While I was chewing my potatoes, my analytical mind started evaluating everything that had happened that day, planning ahead for every possible outcome. I came to the conclusion that I should lay low, _play_ Ray's game and avoid any type of conflict. Leaving wasn't an option, of course, I was broke and going back to _that place_ or asking _him_ for anything wasn't a possibility.

 _"Tap...Tap...Tap..."_  
I was ready when he knocked on the door, I knew it was him because he said he would come after my dinner.

"Yes..." I answered with confidence. He opened the door and took a good look at me. His gaze traveled from me to the room and stopped to the table. He frowned when he noticed my barely finished meal but he didn't say anything. He then noticed that my luggage was empty.

"I am guessing you decided to stay?" he asked expectantly. I noticed that he seemed way more tired than before. His voice didn't hold the same confidence but sounded rather dull and colorless. His natural dark circles were way more enhanced and his gaze was troubled.

"I never said I would _leave..."_ I said while looking at him straight in the eye. He didn't maintain eye contact and he turned to look at my stuff that was scattered around the place. I wasn't known for my tidiness, I couldn't bother about such small details.  
  
"I see you have a lot of things... Do you draw as well?"  He was looking curiously at my various art supplies that were thrown on the desk.

"Yes... _Sometimes_ , is there a problem with that?"  I didn't know why I asked that. I was still a bit angry at him but I remembered I shouldn't annoy him further. 

"No..Of course not. I just hope that I will get to see what you draw one day." He said while finally looking at me. He stared at me like he was searching for something in my eyes. When I didn't respond he took a deep breath.  
  
"Look, I know you are mad at me. My supervisor actually _s-scolded_  me a lot about what happened. She said that if I don't get myself together she will find another person to explain to you about my game. I-I don't want that so I will try to be as professional as I can." He said.

Did he get into trouble because of me? I didn't expect that. I wasn't sure how to feel either but I knew I didn't want someone else as a guide.  At least I _somewhat_ knew Ray, what if the other person was much worse than him?  
"Ok, Ray..." I know I shouldn't but I felt kinda bad for him in the end. I told him to sit on the couch while I sat beside him.

He seemed taken aback by my boldness but he didn't appear to be bothered.  
"Well, then I should explain more things about the game so that you can finally play. So, as I said before, the concept is that someone hacked your messenger and you got access to the RFA chatroom." He then stopped and looked at me like he was expecting I would argue with him again. When he saw that I didn't, he continued.

He started explaining to me about the game. He told me that the characters would be suspicious at first and that they would try to gather information about me. He insisted multiple times that I should never reveal his identity to the characters or any other information about this place. I didn't mind that, it was just a game after all but I wanted to ask what would happen if I didn't keep my mouth shut. I was naturally curious.

"What happens if I _reveal the truth?"_ I questioned curiously.

He scowledat first; then, as if recollecting something, he closed his eyes.  
_"Game...Over..."_ He said faintly.  
"I'll also be _devastated_ if you finish as game over... _So never ever tell the truth_..." he added as he held his intense gaze on me.

He explained that if I reveal anything the game will go through a forced shut down and I will have to start from the beginning. He told me that if the characters are still cautious about me, to tell them that Rika send me, she was supposed to be the founder of the group. Then he explained about my role as a party coordinator. I thought that the overall game was really unique and interesting. I was actually looking forward to playing it. 

I noticed that he shifted in his seat so that he would be closer to me. Although I was still cautious around him I didn't mind at the time. 

"Chloe, you have to tell me what you think as you play the game. Even the smallest thing is _important._ _Tell me everything._ How the party went, what the characters said to you... That way I'll know how well the game is going... _Your role is very important_." He said in a very serious tone.  
 I thought he needed all that information to fix all the bugs the game would have so I didn't give it much thought.

"Ok, I will also tell you if I find any issues in the game."  I said. He smiled at me satisfied with my answer.

He asked me for my phone and I gave it to him. While he was concentrated on installing the game I took my time to stare at him more closely. He looked so peaceful at that moment, like he was in his own world. I haven't noticed until then, that we were so _close_ our shoulders were almost touching. I could smell his scent, It was light, powdery and with hints of citrus. An unusual aroma for a man but it calmed me down so much that my senses were dazed. I was so relaxed that I wasn't aware of how my eyes fluttered, closed and my head fell on his shoulder...

I was asleep when I felt his hand in my hair as his thumb stroked gently over my cheek. My eyes were glazed when I opened them slowly. I could feel his breaths on my cheek when he whispered in my ear almost tenderly;  
"I think I should put you to bed now, _princess..._ "

I almost jumped when I came back from my stupor. I was so _embarrassed_ that I was sure it was written all over my face. He seemed so amused with me that he started snickering.  
_"I-I am s-sorry!"_ I said completely mortified. 'What the _hell_  is wrong with me?  _Am I falling asleep on strangers now?'_

"Ha..ha.ha.. Don't be! You were so _cute_ and I am sure you are very tired." Was he trying to embarrass me even more? I looked at him flustered. And why was he stroking my cheek so... so softly before?

"I installed the game on your phone, you can start playing it tomorrow since now it is best to _sleep_. I mean in your current state you could probably pass out on the floor and _I can't allow that._ "  He taunted me. I looked at him very _annoyed_. He was right but I wanted to get back at him for teasing me.  
"Do you have any more questions about the game?" He asked with a soft voice.

 _"How do I pursue you, Ray_?" I said in a mocking tone. I could see how perplexed he was by my question when his cheeks started reddening.

"Me? Hahaha...Though I am not a character inside the game..." _'I got you Ray!'_ I thought satisfied with myself but then I felt him moving closer to me while his gaze wandered all over me. He had a grin on his face and his eyes held something _strange_. Something that made me feel a _tickle_ in my stomach. He leaned over me and lightly touched my lips with his finger.

 _"I've always dreamed of someone who's a good listener to what I say... My voice is quite small, you see... most people don’t seem to listen..."_ he whispered to me slowly, stroking my lips while never dropping his intense gaze from mine. He leaned even closer, so much that I thought our lips would touch but then he smiled and removed his fingers from my lips.

I _gasped_ and I was sure my face was like a tomato.  
He got up from his seat and said:   
"Now _sleep,_ forget about _games_ for now. Just remember what I said and keep the _secret_ when you play tomorrow...  
_I wish you sweet dreams, princess..."_   He then made a small bow and left.

I didn't realize that I was _holding_ my breath until I felt lightheaded.. I breathed heavily while choking and struggled for air. _'What had just happened?'_ I thought. _I couldn't believe that my plan to tease him backfired so spectacularly..._ I was feeling hot and my cheeks were burning. I had never felt like that before, it was a new experience. I wanted to rationalize the situation but a big part of my brain wanted to just shut down and enjoy the feeling.

So I decided to just let myself free for once. My head fell on the couch and I just stared at the ceiling. My mind was completely blank, everything that had happened that day finally caught up to me. _I felt so weak as if I was hanging by a thread._ My breathing calmed down and my eyelids felt heavy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Ray(aka Saeran) is so sexy? WHY? T_T  
> I hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you all for reading ^__^  
> If you can please leave a comment to tell me your opinion so far ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> **I am still looking for a beta-reader if you are interested please contact me ;-) I dont bite :3**


	7. Inner demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!!!  
> Things start to get serious and Ray struggles with his inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning; Things are getting dark guys, please check the tags again!  
> This is a shorter chapter(I am sorry! T_T) but it is rather intense, some humor at the end as well ;-)

* * *

 

**-Ray PoV-**

I stared again at the CCTV on the left screen. I started tapping my fingers on my desk impatiently. There she was, laying on the bed, sleeping like a rock. It was already past ten. **_Why is she still asleep?_**  
The restless night I had, together with the pain inside my chest, made me clench my eyes hard.

Mixed memories of yesterday came back. My slip-up, Savior's punishment and lastly _her. How can she make me so agitated?  
_ Honestly after my tragic mistake yesterday I thought she would demand to leave. Not only she didn't but she _actually_ tried to be _cute_ with me..? I was anxious that my plan would go to ruins, my Savior was so displeased with me that she was _extra cruel_ , and...  _Chloe_  tried to _play with me! Lord, help me because I would_   _sin._ She infuriated me, she made me feel almost helpless.

Of course, when I thought about her reaction I couldn't help but find it amusing. She thought that she could mock me but I got back at her hard. I was sure she was pure just by her shocked expression. She must be completely mad to provoke me like that. _How could a lamb play games with a wolf, huh?_ I couldn't believe how I managed not to ravish her lips at that moment. I still remember how soft they were on my fingers. But... I had to hold myself, not to scare her or anything.

Chloe played with fire and I didn't know how much more I could contain _him._  After I had to take more elixir yesterday _his_ screams were getting more and more difficult to ignore. I knew I couldn't hold _him_ for long, _he wanted to take action._ I could feel it because I was getting more aggressive and I snapped at everything. But I had to push _him_ away despite the pain. _I had to protect her_.

If _he_ takes control when Chloe is near it would be disastrous. _She would be damaged and broken in minutes._ I was so frustrated because my Savior couldn't understand my uneasiness. She insisted I should take more elixir despite my protests. Of course, she had to have a reason, she was so wise after all but _I couldn't see it_. She told me that I should always feed my inner demon to continue the path to Paradise. _But what if my demon was him?_

The worst part was when _little princess_ 'fainted' on the couch from the shock. _I couldn't believe her!_ After I had just managed to contain _him,_ I had to go back to her room. I couldn't leave her there, she would freeze and she needed her strength if she were to play the game the morning after.  
So when I went last night into her room and carried her to her bed I immediately regretted it. She was so soft and peaceful. I had to fight an inner battle with myself. _He_  wanted to destroy her innocence and _he_ screamed at me to take advantage of her little body. I managed to restrain _him_ , _but just barely_... And _not_ _without consequences_. I could still feel a sharp pain in my lungs when I tried to take deep breaths.

So at that moment, here I was and I couldn't do _anything_ but watch Chloe having the best sleep of her _fucking_ life. I promised myself that I won't go to her room anytime soon especially when she was in such a _vulnerable_ state. But It was almost eleven. The plan was delayed a _whole_ day because of me and _I couldn't wait anymore._ Savior would be so mad again, I couldn't help but tremble when I remembered the punishment yesterday.  _What the hell was this girl doing?_ She was still passed out on the bed.  
_**How could she sleep so much?**_

 I had already finished all preparations that needed to be ready before Chloe starts the app. I didn't leave any traces.That redhead monkey was very good at finding them but _I_ _was_ _better._ Everything was set but _the princess_ was still in a deep slump. I called another disciple to try and wake her up, instructing her to bring Chloe's breakfast as well. After she called me and told me that Chloe wasn't responding at all, I felt something snap inside me. The rage that aroused in me was uncontrollable. I threw my mouse on the floor, it broke into tiny pieces and I screamed;  
_**"FUCK IT!** I am going there! I'll try to fight him_ _!"_  Those stupid disciples were _worthless_ anyway.

I hurried through the stairs mumbling to myself incoherently. I opened her door with force and went inside without a second thought. There she was on her bed, breathing deeply and evenly. When my gaze fell upon her, my eyes widened and I swallowed hard... The feeling of excitement dominated my body. I panted. _She was at my mercy,_  in a tangled bundle of sheets. She was laying on her stomach, legs spread and her bottom _completely_ exposed to me. I could see her underwear clearly, _it was black lace..._

And with that, I lost the battle. I could only scream my lungs out when _he_ took over.  
_He_  felt a twitch in _his_  abdomen and I was barely holding by a thread. _The beast inside me_ was unleashed and just wanted to take and break her... _He_ came close and lightly touched her hips.

 _'No, no...no!!!!' I screamed inside my head._ I  had to protect her, I couldn't sleep now. I could feel myself losing consciousness but I struggled to hold on by my last remaining strength. The pain in my head was so fierce and unbearable that I could only scream. I was screaming at _him_ not to touch her.  

  _He_ shouted inside our mind; _'_ ** _Shut up!!! I can't stand your whining anymore! If you don't want to participate go back to sleep, she is practically begging for us to defile her, stop being a baby and let us have some fun! Be a man for once!'_**

 _He_ was hunched over her, touching her. NO, NO, _he_ couldn't do that to her. I didn't want to hurt her!  
_'No **...STOP!!!!** Stop... don't hurt her!' His_ hand was almost between her legs.

 _He_ laughed ** _'I am not going to hurt her wonderboy! I am just going to make her feel immense pleasure!'_**

I was sobbing silently inside my cell. What can I do? What can I do to save her?  
_'If you touch her the plan will be ruined and Savior will kill us!'_ I tried to rationalize _him._

**_'Are you stupid? Our Savior doesn't give a shit about her! Come on, fuck the plan, look how soft her body is, imagine her squirming bellow us or her sweet wet...'_**

_'No, no **STOP**!!!!!'_    _He_ just _touched_ her _there_ and I couldn't do anything but only look while _he_ tainted her with _his_ hands.  
However, what happened next I couldn't even process. Her leg jerked in her sleep, one moment I was fighting to take control of my body from _him_  and the next we were on the floor just holding our 'stuff' like our life was on the line. 

Tremendous pain came in waves while our body was bent at the waist. _I couldn't believe it!_ She kicked us in the nuts.  
The pain was so intense that we could feel our eyes watering.

 _He_ screamed inside our mind while we could only groan inwardly.  
**' _I am going to kill her! She IS GOING TO DIE by my hands!'_**  

I could see that she was looking at us with glazed eyes, but when she realized what had happened she jumped out of the bed panicky and came close to us. "Ray! You scared me!  _Oh, god are you alright?"_

I could feel something break inside my head and the pain was so piercing that I let out a terrifying scream.  
**_"Ahhhhhhh........!"_**

The last thing I registered before we lost conscience was how the sheet had fallen from her body and she was once again exposed with her panties at our eye level.  
_Was she even real? What the hell is wrong with her?_ My last thought before I was pushed into a sea of darkness...

 

* * *

                                                                                          ** Chloe Faye**

                                                                        

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Extra;  
> You can see how Chloe would kinda look if she was a real person at the end. I edited the picture on PS to look more like how I imagine her. The original picture shows Mizuhara Kiko. She is a half Korean model and actress.  
> I always do that with my Oc's so that I can have a strong visual picture of them, however if you dont like it you can still imagine her however you want.
> 
> Thank you so everyone for leaving kudos!!!!!!!!! ^_^]
> 
> **I am looking for a beta-reader, if you are interested to help me with my work please contact me. Thanks ;-)**


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is in pain! Will Chloe be able to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going pretty slow, I know. T_T  
> The game hasn't started yet but that's because I want to build the foundations of a strong relationship between Chloe and Ray first. They have to get to know it's other well before they start having feelings for each other...  
> Things will start going faster after the next chapter though, I promise ;-)

 

* * *

**-Chloe Pov-**

I was running in a big field, howls and growls echoed around me. I looked in front of me and whimpered, a dead end...  
_He_ was creeping behind me, I could feel _his_  breaths on my back, _his_ drool all over my cheek... _He_ was ready to _strike_ , ready to _shred me into pieces... His_ sharp nails were on my skin, _tearing_ my flesh open. I shut my eyes hard while I could only  cry with low,  _broken  _ _sounds._  
I waited for the inevitable darkness to surround me but it never came. I looked behind me, _he_ _was_ _down_ , _empty eyes, unresponsive,_ _dead, finally dead...  
_ I wanted to laugh, I wanted to scream that _I was finally free_ but then I felt  _something_ licking my wounds on my back while it made mewling sounds. I turned around. _Its eyes were bright mint when it bit into my skin so hard that my whole body felt like it was electrified._

My body jerked and I slowly opened my eyes... Everything was blurry but I could hear someone groaning. As my eyes came into focus I saw a figure on the floor in the fetal position. He was making low, feeble, whining sounds...

I realized it was Ray and I jumped up from my bed.  _Oh, God... Did I hurt him in my sleep?_  I always become so violent when someone tries to wake me up, I should have warned him.

"Ray! You scared me!  _Oh, god are you alright?"_  I asked. He was bent on the floor with tears in his eyes while holding his groin...  
_Did I hurt him there? Oh, no!_   _Right in his..._

I was really concerned but before I could think of what to do, his eyes rolled back and he let out a horrifying scream;   
_**"Ahhhhhhh........!"**_

I caught his body before it fell on the floor. He went limp in my hands. _I couldn't believe it._ I was hyperventilating. _I just kicked someone so hard in the nuts that he actually fainted from the pain._ No, not just _someone... Ray,_ he was practically _my boss_ in this place. l gasped when I realized something... _  
'Oh, no. They are going to kick me out when he wakes up. What I am going to do?_ ' I screamed inside my mind.

But when I looked at his pain-stricken face I couldn't help but forget about my troubles.  
' _I have to help him! It is my fault that he is like this! '_ I lightly swiped his pale white bangs from his face. His eyelids, with a bristle of full lashes, looked delicate and his expression very weak. He was so warm and I could see trails of sweat beading on his forehead. I touched his cheeks softly, slightly rocking him. 

"Hey, Ray..? _Ray, wake up...!" **R-RAY!"**  _ I started shaking him more harshly. I hovered on the brink of panic, trying to keep it at bay.  
His eyelids flickered for a moment and I could feel my heart race. When I realized that he wasn't responding though, I felt a knot in my stomach and my throat went dry.

I tried to push the images back. The memories of _her_ limp body in my hands, _just like Ray. Her dead eyes, her cold hands, all the blood..._  My hands trembled. My face had gone pale, my eyes were glassy with fear. I willed myself to snap out of it. _Ray was alive,_ Ray was really warm in my hands. _So warm..._ I suddenly realized something and I placed my hand on his forehead. _He was burning up!_ He had a fever!  _That shouldn't be possible from just a kick right?_ Maybe he was sick and that's why he fainted! I felt guilty but at least I knew it wasn't completely my fault he collapsed.

After I gathered my breath, I placed my hands around him and with a bit of effort, I managed to move him to my bed. I decided to run out of my room to call for help. I found a big door at the end of the corridor. After banging and yelling loudly, I realized that they aren't going to answer it, even though _I was sure I had heard some footsteps behind it._

I went back to my room, Ray was breathing unevenly. I was scared, ' _are they going to come?_  ' I sat beside him and put my hand on his cheek.  
_"Ray? Please wake up!"_ He was out of it but I could see how he was struggling to take air in his lungs. I looked at his peculiar clothes once again and I made up my mind. I opened his vest and removed his magenta jacket. I started to unbutton his white shirt and my hands danced lightly over his torso.  His cheekbones were flushed and his bare chest was pale and creamy with a lean muscular build; _he was beautiful._ I didn't realize that I was touching his chest until an agonizing moan escaped his lips.

I almost jumped and I could feel my heart accelerating. He winced, brows furrowed tightly with pain. That's when his eyes flew open, pupils dilated and he grabbed me. He pushed me over his chest, straddled me and trapped me in a tight embrace with his hands.  
I was so shaken that my body completely froze up. He made a low growl again, his eyes were glazed like he was trying to focus on my face. His lips trembled, he looked like he was trying to speak. 

He spoke in a hoarse whisper, so low that I struggled to hear him.  
"P-Pl-ay...Ugh..." He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, his breathing quickened.

"What? _R-Ray?"_ I asked in a voice full of concern. He swallowed through clenched teeth, his hands were shaking on my shoulders. Then he stared wildly into my eyes. 

 _"_ P-Play-y...Ugh.. the-e...g-gam-me..." His thin voice took on a desperate tone. _"the...g-game...p-please."_

My eyes flashed to those of his, finally understanding what he wanted to say.  
_"Play the game?"_ I asked to confirm it.  

His eyes shut, his body thrashed with mine and he was gasping in short spurts in my ear.  
_"Y-yes..."_ he said like a weight has been lifted from him. I started stroking his hair in hopes I would lessen his pain.  
At my touch, he moaned one last time before his eyes closed, his hands fell from my shoulders and his body collapsed once again.

I retreated to the corner of the bed and looked at him while my forehead wrinkled in the middle. _How can he be in so much pain?_ I closed my eyes and bit my lips. I didn't understand this tight feeling on my chest... I was frustrated, my hands were balled into fists, my arms and shoulders trembled. _Why aren't they coming for him? Hell, why did they lock the door? What happens in case of an emergency? Like now for crying out loud...?"_  I didn't understand why I was so worried about him, I just met him yesterday... _But._.. I wanted to help him somehow.

I went to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel in my hands. I placed it on his forehead in hopes that his fever would go down. _But honestly?_ Without any meds, the future didn't look bright. I couldn't stop thinking worrisome thoughts until my phone rang.

I looked at the screen and gulped. My breath was trapped somewhere in my body while my blood just ran cold. _It was Him. Why was he calling me now?_ I looked at the time, it was almost half past twelve. _He shouldn't have called me this soon._ I thought about last time, _when he called, when I heard his voice_ and I started feeling dizzy. _I am not going to answer!_ Last time I did I had _the worst panic attack in years._

I looked at Ray, his breathing had calmed down but he had a tormented expression plastered on his face. _'I cant lose it now, Ray needs me'_ I thought with determination. To distract myself from all these anxiety-provoking picturesmy mind was creating, I decided to finally play his game. I couldn't believe that the only thing he said was to play it,  _like his life depended on it._ But maybe he was delirious from fatigue or too hardworking or something. Before all this, I couldn't wait to play it anyway, so I thought it would be a good way to pass time at the moment.

I stared one more time at Ray, shifted on the bed to feel more comfortable and I finally opened the app on my phone.  
_Mystic Messenger? a catchy name for sure..."_ I thought but before I could think of anything else a beeping noise was heard from my phone, the same blue background with green letters started scrolling downwards. The background changed and I could see some 'people' chatting about some book. ' _The Als right? '_ I thought.

I giggled to myself while watching their conversation. I wasn't sure if it was wise to interrupt them yet, so I waited for them to notice I entered their chatroom. Although I couldn't understand what they were talking about, I was really excited. The emoticons and the sounds were adorable and they seemed really interesting for Als. _'Ray did an awesome job so far.'_  
_'Hmm, Jumin Han? Where had I heard that name before? '_ I let it go, maybe It was similar to a name I heard in school. I wasn't in Korea that long anyway. I was studying aboard here for almost a year and a half until things decided to go well... crazy.

I was ready to announce my presence but then, the redhead one, 707, finally seemed to notice me.  
I started typing my response, I was really looking forward to 'meeting' them all.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the game will finally start!  
> It is almost finished, please stay tuned.
> 
>  
> 
> **I am still looking for a beta-reader if you are interested please contact me ;-) I dont bite :3**


	9. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of chats.  
> Chloe finally gets to chat with everyone. After talking with V she is left with some troublesome thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter!  
> I hope you will like the chat! I tried to make it interesting.  
> Please enjoy!

**_Last chapter;_ **

_I giggled to myself while watching their conversation. I wasn't sure if it was wise to interrupt them yet, so I waited for them to notice I entered their chatroom. Although I couldn't understand what they were talking about, I was really excited. The emoticons and the sounds were adorable and they seemed really interesting for Als. 'Ray did an awesome job so far.'_

_'Hmm, Jumin Han? Where had I heard that name before? '  I let it go, maybe It was similar to a name I heard in school. I wasn't in Korea that long anyway. I was studying aboard here for almost a year and a half until things decided to go well... crazy._

_I was ready to announce my presence but then, the redhead one, 707, finally seemed to notice me._  
_I started typing my response, I was really looking forward to 'meeting' them all._

* * *

**-Chloe PoV-**

 

 

> ** -Chloe has entered the chatroom.- **
> 
> **.**  
>  **.**  
>  **.**  
>    
>  **Yoosung* :** Woohoo Boo I so dont wanna study~^^.  
>    
>  **Jaehee Kang:  **Everything will pass by if you just roll with it.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:     (*^▽^*)**
> 
> **707:** **?**  
>    
>  **707:** **??**
> 
> **707:** **?????**
> 
> **Yoosung* : **Why what's wrong?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, _please_ do not start hogging the chatroom.
> 
> **707:** ** (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **707:** **????????!?!?!?!?**
> 
> **Zen :**  _What's wrong with you?_  
>    
>  **Zen** _:_ Did a cockroch pop out or something?  
>    
>  **707:** **Intruder**  
>    
>  **707:** **Intruder**
> 
> **707:** WEEEOOOEEEE!
> 
> **707:** WEEEOOOEEEE!  
>    
>  **707:**   **Issuing**  
>  **security  
>  **           **alert!**
> 
> **Yoosung* : **Seven;;;
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  The hogging has started.  
>    
>  **707:** ** (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **Zen** _:_ What do you mean by intruder? lol
> 
> **Zen** _:_ In your room?  
>    
>  **Zen** _:_ Or in chat room?
> 
> **Zen** _:_ **_�(ﾟ□ﾟ*川_**  
>    
>  **Yoosung* :  (∩╹□╹∩)**
> 
> **V** : **What did I just see...?**
> 
> **V** : _Chloe?_  
>    
>  **Yoosung*:** Forrreallll ! ! !
> 
> **Chloe:** Hi!
> 
> **707:** ** (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **707:** It talks!!!!
> 
> **Yoosung* :  (∩╹□╹∩)**
> 
> **Jumin han:**   _Who is this?_
> 
> **Jumin han:** V, did you allow a new member to come aboard?
> 
> **V** : No, I dont recall such a thing...
> 
> **V** : It is my first time seeing this person too.
> 
> **Chloe:** Lol! Calm down and you noticed me a bit late. It has been a while since I came in. :3
> 
> **707** : Well, we didn't kno cuz u weren't talking lololollll!!!
> 
> **Chloe:** I didn't want to interrupt you! _707 right?_ That's an interesting name...
> 
> **707** : Huh? **WHAT?** How do you know?
> 
> **Chloe:  **Ha, It used to pop up on my old laptop a lot... _It is a windows error right?_ It has something to do with memory..?
> 
> **707:** ** (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:  **Luciel, stop hogging! And Chloe? Identify your self.
> 
> **Chloe:** Well, _I am definitely not a cockroach_ , lol! My name is Chloe, nice to meet you all!
> 
> **Yoosung*** : lololollll!!!!
> 
> **707:**  Wait!
> 
> **Jumin han:** At least they have manners...
> 
> **Zen** _:_ And humor too...
> 
> **707:**   **Wait!**
> 
> **Jumin han:** Suspicious how V has no idea of what is going on though.
> 
> **Zen** _ : _ _Seven, did you distribute this app as a public app?_
> 
> **707:** **(。ヘ°)**
> 
> **707:**  Huh? Nope;;
> 
> **707** : Wait a moment though..
> 
> **707 :** I need to know... 
> 
> **707 :** Chloe, _what happened to ur laptop?..._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I dont think that is important now... _Luciel, who are they?_
> 
> **Chloe** **:** I am Chloe as I said. A female if you want to drop the "they"...
> 
> **Chloe**   **:** As for the laptop well... It just died one day... _Why???_
> 
> **707 :**  **(T＿T)**
> 
> **Yoosung*** : **Omg**
> 
> **Yoosung*:** _They are a girl!_
> 
> **Yoosung* :  (∩╹□╹∩)**
> 
> **707 :**  _That's so sad..._ Did you throw it away?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang : **Can we focus on _who is she?_  Thank you for telling us you gender but we need more information about you.
> 
> **Zen** _:_ Oh, a girl!!!! Hehe, nice to meet you! I am Zen a musical actor. Here is my photo ;-)
> 
> **Zen: -** Picture attached.-
> 
> **Jaehee Kang :  (ꈍ .̮ ꈍ) **
> 
> **Jaehee Kang : **Zen, you look so sparkly!
> 
> **Zen:  ☆=(ゝω･)/**
> 
> **Jumin han:** What? Are you really a female?
> 
> **Chloe**   **:** Yes, last time I checked. Why?
> 
> **Yoosung* : （⌒▽⌒）**
> 
> **Yoosung*** : lol, you are funny!
> 
> **Chloe**   **:** And Seven, yes unfortunately I had to, because it broke. *__*
> 
> **707 :**  **(T＿T)**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang : **I think we got distracted. Can we focus on who she is from now on?
> 
> **V** : Jaehee is right.
> 
> **V** : Nice to meet you Chloe. Can you please tell us how you got access to this app?
> 
> **Chloe**   **:** I am sorry but I cant give you more information.
> 
> ****V**** **:** I see.
> 
> ****V** **:**** Seven, can you find anything about her?
> 
> **707:**  I am checkingasItype..
> 
> **707** : huh?
> 
> **Yoosung*** : What what;;
> 
> **Zen** _:_ Did you find something? Can you send a photo?
> 
> **707** : What?no...
> 
> **707** : There is a written challenge email in my spam box.
> 
> **Zen: ⁀⊙﹏☉⁀ ?**
> 
> **Zen:** Did you stir up trouble somewhere?
> 
> **707** : Yes... seems like it.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang :   (¬､¬)**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang : ** _Please explain._
> 
> **707** : haha...haahahahaha...
> 
> **Jumin han** : Explain the causality.
> 
> **707** : Actually, I hacked into a server that hackers use four days ago.
> 
> **707** : **I left a cat paw print**
> 
> **707 : meowing**
> 
> **707 : **I am thinking they hacked this messenger to take revenge. hehehehe
> 
> **Jumin han** : Cat paw print...?
> 
> **Yoosung*: (┳◇┳)**
> 
> **Zen: ಠ▃ಠ**
> 
> **Zen: What in the world have you been doing?**
> 
> **707 : (⋟﹏⋞)**
> 
> **Chloe**  : Sorry to interrupt again, but nope. I am not with those people.
> 
> **Chloe**  : Just saying, to calm the nerves a little ;-)
> 
> **707 : What? _Then who are you?_**
> 
> **Jumin han : **If Luciel dont knows, _then we have a problem._
> 
> **Chloe:  **I am sorry I cant tell, _it is a secret!_ ;-)
> 
> **707 : Whoohoo lol?**
> 
> **707 : Don't you trust my hacking abilities? You, me, hacking match. Wanna give it a go?**
> 
> ** Chloe: ** _Well, you can try. **:3**_
> 
> **707:**   ** (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **707 : **huh? _She is playing with me!_
> 
> **Zen: ಠ▃ಠ**
> 
> **Zen:** I think that's enough...
> 
> **Yoosung*: (┳◇┳)**
> 
> **Yoosung*:** Stop fooling around and do something Seven..
> 
> **707 : **kay
> 
> **707 :** I am actually trying to find traces of the intrusion now.
> 
> **Jumin han : **For such an unexpected occurrence, it is time for the head of RFA to do something. V?
> 
> **V:  **I'm having a slight meltdown myself...
> 
> **Zen:** V, a meltdown? T_T
> 
> **V:** Thats the first time someone broke into an app that Luciel made.
> 
> **707 :** Yes, I'm actually slightly... 
> 
> **707 : excited...**
> 
> **707 : (๑>ᴗ<๑)**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang :   (¬､¬)**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang : How can you even say 'excited' right now?**
> 
> **707 : (⋟﹏⋞)**
> 
> **707 : **I will immediately search for her identity.
> 
> **Yoosung*:** Why dont we ask her some more things? Maybe she will tell us!
> 
> **Jumin han : **Doubt she will be honest with us... but not a bad idea..
> 
> **Chloe :** Hey that's rude! I am not lying when I say my identity is a secret...
> 
> **707 : (๑>ᴗ<๑)**
> 
> **707 : **Hehe, she is smart... I like her...
> 
> **Chloe : ***Blush *****
> 
> **Jaehee Kang : Luciel, I dont think it is time to flirt!**
> 
> **Yoosung*:** Jaehee is right. Chloe can you tell us at least were are you from?
> 
> **Chloe : **Well, I am actually from another planet...
> 
> **707 :  (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **707 : **I knew it! _Can we please meet?_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang :   (¬､¬)**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang : **I see you have no intention of revealing anything about you.
> 
>   **Chloe : **I am just kidding! I am from France. Half-Korean but that's all I can tell you.
> 
> **Zen: France?**
> 
> **Zen _:_ **_�(ﾟ□ﾟ*川_****
> 
> **707:   ** (゜ロ゜)****
> 
> **Yoosung* :  (∩╹□╹∩)**
> 
> **Zen _:_   **A foreigner... How did you learn to write so well in Korean?
> 
> **Yoosung*:** Zen, she said she is half, probably she learned it from a young age.
> 
> **Jumin han :** So you are in France now? 
> 
> **Chloe : **My lips are sealed...
> 
> **707 :  (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **707 :  (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **Zen _:_  **Hey stop hogging!
> 
> **707 _:_ I cant track down the location at all...**
> 
> **707 : ¯\\_(⊙ _ ⊙)?** **_/¯**
> 
> **Yoosung*:** But we know where she is from, maybe u've become rusty?
> 
> **V** **:** Luciel...
> 
> **707 :  (゜ロ゜)**
> 
> **Jumin han : **Hmmm....
> 
> **Jumin han : **Chloe, I'll change the question.
> 
> **Jumin han :** For what purpose did you log into this messenger?
> 
> **Chloe :** I was told to host a party by someone called Rika. 
> 
> **Yoosung*: WHAT?????**
> 
> **Zen _: OMG..._**
> 
> **707 : ** _Wait, I think there is something wrong with my eyes..._
> 
> **Jumin han : **Astonishing...
> 
> **Yoosung*: Rika???**
> 
> **Yoosung*:** She contacted you, Chloe? **_When?_**
> 
> **V : ...**
> 
> **Jumin han : **V is here. I hope you would refrain from thoughtlessly mentioning Rika...
> 
> **.**  
>  **.**  
>  **.**

* * *

When I mentioned her name, I didn't expect that it would cause such a ruckus. At first, they became more apprehensive of me, explaining that Rika supposedly died six months ago and that V was her fiancé. They all appeared to be desolate about it, Yoosung didn't even seem to accept it yet. I felt grief for them, but I knew it was meaningless since it was just a game. Their responses didn't seem to be scripted though, all my questions were answered so naturally that it was like I was chatting with real people. _It was fascinating._ I couldn't believe Ray created them, they were indeed Als, not like anything I had seen before.

In the end, V the leader of the RFA wanted to give me a call. He told everyone that if Rika sent me to host parties, they should at least respect her wish. Everyone else was surprised and conflicted about it but they looked less skeptical about me. They decided to accept me as a member temporarily but to still hold off all preparations for the party. At least until they learned more about me.

I found out that Rika committed suicide from Yoosung, who seemed more suspicious of V than me. He showed deep signs of distress and dread. I honestly felt heartbroken and awful that I caused so much grief to him by bringing her name into the conversation. Especially because I couldn't help him since I didn't know anything about her. I was dishonest to all of them and I was sure I would be disgusted at myself if they were real people. But even if they weren't, I still felt uneasy and disturbed about lying. _I shouldn't feel that way, right?_

I left the chat room with conflicted emotions but before I could even process them, my phone started buzzing. V icon appeared on the screen. I looked again at Ray, making sure he was breathing normally as I answered the phone.

I felt my stomach tighten, it always came so naturally to me to chat within texts, being cheerful and interesting. _But when I had to really talk with people?_ It always made me super nervous, almost on edge. After all, it is super easy to hold your 'mask' on while chatting, In a real conversation though? _Not easy at all,_ it needs constant effort and deep concentration.

This time, however, was different... V wasn't a real person, with real feelings... _He couldn't possibly understand the pain, the pain I buried deeply within layers of my skin, right?_  Hell, not even real people could figure that out. With that thought on my mind, calming me down a little, I answered the phone:

"Y-Yes?" I asked slightly breathless.

"Hello! Oh, the phone is working alright," he said in a weary, but cheerful tone.

"You must be V, right?" I questioned because I wanted to be sure it was him.

"Yes, I told you that I will call you, didn't I?" he asked in a well-modulated voice."  
"Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am V the head of RFA.”

"H-Hi! I am Chloe, I am glad I finally get to meet you." My voice was pinched. I couldn't understand why, but I was nervous.

"No, The pleasure's all mine! It is great to hear you in person outside the chat room." He sounded honest.  
"I see you weren't lying about being French either, you have a nice accent." His voice was clear, light, and pleasant.

"W-What?" I yelped. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh, I am sorry if I embarrassed you. It wasn't my intention at all." He spoke in a soft voice that had a quiet gentle tone.

"No, no, it is ok... I was just surprised." I said tightly while biting my lip.

"Ok, then... I called you because there is something I would like to ask you." His voice hardened as he spoke.  
"I already mentioned this in the chat room back there..." He paused.  
"Uh... If it does not offend you, may I ask you something?" he asked in a low voice, tone almost uncertain about something.

"Yes, sure. If I can, I will try to answer you." My brows furrowed. _'What does he want to ask?'_

"Thank you for saying that."  
"Then... Can you please tell me how you know about Rika?" His gentle voice took almost a pleading tone  
"I believe it will be confusing for the other members... _If they hear it.._ "

He sounded so serious and anguished that I totally forgot he wasn't real at that moment. So I couldn't just lie again...  
"Well, I got something like an invitation, to come..." My voice trailed off. I stopped myself while covering my mouth with my hand. My eyes widened at my stupidity. I remembered what Ray told me about keeping the secret. I also remembered that V wasn't real. _He wasn't real..._ So why did I felt so weird? _Almost disappointed that he wasn't?_

"Huh? Come? _Come where?_ Did you go somewhere?" he asked in an alarmed tone.

 _'Oh, Crap! He definitely caught that!'_ I thought, feeling my hands sweating. _'Will I get a game over now?'_ I didn't want to restart the game after it was finally getting exciting. And Ray... I looked once again at his pain-stricken face. I didn't want to disappoint him... He worked so hard on this game after all.

"Hello? Can you hear me? I asked if you went somewhere," He said in a weary tone, almost worried about something.

My head throbbed and I could feel my throat getting dry. I swallowed.  
"W-Well, just forget about that. Hehe, my mistake..." I spoke in a tremulous voice while wishing that he wouldn't press the subject more.

" _Chloe._.. Are you sure you are safe?" He asked in a very serious tone, laced with concern.

At first, I didn't know how to answer. My words were lost somewhere between my throat. However, it was clear that he was waiting for me to speak. My hand clamped the phone tightly and I took a deep breath. I looked at Ray once again and I remembered how it was almost three and no one had come to check on him or at least bring us a meal or something. _Was I really safe? Was this place safe? And what about Ray?_

All these worrisome thoughts I had pushed back came crashing back at me at full speed. I felt a wave of nausea and my stomach heaved. But then I remembered V wasn't real, he couldn't help me, he couldn't understand me. I just had to swallow all that distress like I always did. Alone, always alone... While feeling helpless and empty, I did exactly that.  
After a big pause, I finally spoke in a hollow voice:  
"I am fine... Thank you for worrying about me."

"But, Chloe If you aren't, I can help.." I cut him off because I didn't want to hear that worried tone anymore. That fake concern that sounded so genuine and true. It was almost creepy, how 'real' he sounded. _Did Ray create this?  
_ "No, thank you... Please... don't ask me again..." My voice was toneless and low. I could feel the tension in the air.

He didn't speak immediately after that but I knew he was still listening because I could hear his strangled breaths.  
"Can you at least tell me what exactly was on the invitation?" he almost begged.

I took a deep breath. I wanted him to stop pressing me. I couldn't do this anymore but I didn't want to make him mad either.  
"I am sorry but I can't tell you that. I hope you can understand..." I spoke in a kind voice.

"I see...Very well, for now. Thank you for answering me," he said like he just realized something.  
His voice completely changed after that, it almost took on a distant tone.  
"Hmm... I think that's enough questions for now... And I believe there are limits to a conversation through the phone."

I mentally slapped myself. _'Great!' Now he is irritated at me!'_ I thought. My guilt went deeper than just my worry about losing the game. I couldn't put my finger on why but I knew I didn't want him to dislike me.

"Look, V, I am sorry if I was rude. I don't want... I mean there is a reason that I can't tell you these things. _I am not playing with you all._ "  
When I said the last bit my whole body shuddered. I couldn't believe I just said that. _The irony of these words, the meaning, and the realization._ I was doing exactly that, _I was playing them!_ I felt tremendous guilt at that and I had to question myself. It was stupid, right? _'It is just a game, Chloe! What the hell?'_ I tried to justify my behavior. But I knew this uneasy feeling had already sunk into my bones, I just couldn't place it yet.

"No, it is ok. I understand. Maybe when we get to know each other better you will open up more. I'd like to know what kind of person you are anyway. I believe there will be so much to talk about with you.." He spoke in a soft tone, almost tender.

I screwed my eyes shut. _'He is too kind. How can he be so kind?'_  I thought. But then another voice inside my mind spoke. _'It is because he isn't real, stupid girl! That's why! He is made that way! He is made to make you feel like that! Can't you see? No one real is kind without wanting something back from you! After everything that happened, you still haven't figured that out?'_  
My inner monologue stopped when I heard him clearing his throat. I jumped to answer back.  
"Y-Yes, I want that too," I said in an almost brittle voice.

After that we spoke a little more, he told me that he would be glad to help me with any questions I had and he wished for me to have fun with the others. We said our goodbyes and the call disconnected...

I felt a bit out of sorts after the call, so I decided to rest a little. Rest for me meant drawing, it kept my mind clear of troubling thoughts. I grabbed my watercolors and my sketchbook, my eyes moved around the room in search of inspiration. Most of the times I didn't need a subject to draw, everything came to me just from my imagination. My drawing style was rather dark, almost grotesque anyway. I wasn't a scenery kid for sure. But when my eyes focused on the bed, I _knew what to draw..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos guys! It makes me so happy to see that people are reading my work.  
> I finally finished the prologue, next chapter will be in Seven's PoV.  
> Things are starting to get more exciting! I am so proud that I managed to get so far!  
> Please stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> **I really want to thank Paige, my new beta-reader for helping me edit this chapter! Thank you so so much! You are the best!**


	10. Trapped within a pit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of chats.  
> "Of course I couldn't rest, not when everything was falling apart. Especially not when a new cockroach had forced its way into my life..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Drum roll- Ta-da!!!!  
> Yes! Finally Seven PoV! My favorite sweet boy! He is not so sweet in this chapter though, more like a bit grumpy. But can you blame him?

* * *

**-Seven PoV-**  

"Shshshshshshshshsh..." White noise sounded in the background.

I groaned as I was coming round. My ears pounded while the ringing was growing within them. My eyelids were heavy, I struggled to open them. Everything was blurry, the world was spinning and I could feel acid rising all the way to the back of my throat.  
I tried to rub my temples, trying to massage away that throbbing hot pain, but I couldn't. _Why?_

I attempted to move my hands but they weren't responding. From the haziness of my vision, I could see my wrists. I panted, my muscles tightened. They were bound, fastened with black straps. _What the fuck?_ I could hear my heart banging against my ribs. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I tried, even through the pain and dizziness, to move. My feet were confined as well. I started shaking my body through my panic, almost desperately to get free.

My chair squeaked, I heard a soft thud, like a door opening. Footsteps tapping on wood, getting closer. I froze and swallowed my breaths. My palms were sweating, my arms and shoulders trembling. A faint metallic odor, a brush of a boot, a creaking sound were coming from right behind me.  _All those years of training for the agency were thrown out the window._ My mind was blank, my body completely paralyzed.

The footsteps stopped, a shadow passed over me. Slight movements behind me, a small click followed by a low electrical buzz. A brightness that almost blinded me. I started hearing voices in the background. A muffled conversation, a laughter followed by an ugly gasping sound. A familiar sound... I tried to concentrate on it but the ringing inside my ears was getting louder. My eyes couldn't focus at all, I could only see beams of light coming from different directions.

The conversation was getting louder, I could hear someone - _a small kid?-_ sobbing weakly. A high pitched voice with a mocking tone. They were so familiar that something uneasy settled inside my stomach. That lead to a sudden sense of awareness, _a frightening understanding._ ' _No, no, it can’t be... I am wrong..This is an illusion, it isn't real...'_ I couldn't see so I couldn't be sure.

That thing was still behind me, I could feel its sickening breaths on my cheeks, getting impatient. _It was something dangerous, something ominous._ I had to run, I had to hide from it but I was bound, completely at its mercy. I shut my eyes, trying to remember how I arrived at this strange, dark cell.  A piercing scream was heard and I winced because the thing moved lightning fast.  
It grabbed my face so hard that I could feel my cheeks bruising. Something hard was set on the bridge of my nose, I blinked when I realized it was my glasses. I could finally focus…

The brightness cleared and I could clearly see now... _I could finally understand._ I was trapped, trapped within a dream. _A nightmare that was created from my own sins... The pit of hell that was made just for me._ Flat-screen monitors were everywhere around me, replaying the same scene. Two figures, one bound just like me. Choking sounds, muffled screams and _her mad eyes, her frenzied voice and_ _demented_ _laughter._ Playing over and over again, from different angles, _hurting him, torturing him, killing him..._

_"N-Noooo!!!!!!!_ **_STOP-PPP!!!!_ ** _! Don't hurt him!!!!"_ I screamed. I tried to look away, to find a moment of peace. But the creature didn't leave me, its hold on my cheeks became even crueler. "P-Please, _I don't wanna see_ ... I.. She never stops... hurting him.. S-She'll kill him....Please..." I cried, begging pitifully.

A voice so detached, so deranged and clinical spoke into my ear, words so sinister and true that made me feel disgusting.  
**_"No, you have to watch Saeyoung... It is your fault after all...You were the one that left him there... You have to watch, you have to pay for your own sins..."_** it said, haunting me, never letting me go.

"No, no you are sick... Leave me alone. _Go away, fucking monster!"_ I said, trying to will myself to be strong.

The sickening, monstrous thing then let out a heinous laugh: **_"Bwah-hah-hah"  
_** **_Don't you know who I am?"_** It spoke with a mocking tone.  
****_"Then, let me show you... "_

Soft thuds of boots on wood were heard, a scrap of something metal and heavy on my shoulder. I looked at the unspeakable thing for the first time, _his gold eyes were gleaming,_ reflecting the screens around me. My eyes widened, I whimpered. He raised his hand to his neck, with a mischievous smile.  
**_"Let me show you... the path... Your path to salvation..."_** He sliced his neck slowly with the dagger in his hands...  
Never breaking eye contact with me. The blood that flowed from him was the same color as his hair, _the same color as my hair_ …

I finally understood that the ringing in my ears was from my own screams. Screams promising horror and pain...

* * *

 

**"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I opened my eyes and gasped, choking on my spit. My chair slipped and crashed to the floor, dragging me with it. I hit my head hard and groaned... _Fuck!_ I willed myself to open my eyes, struggling to stand up. Disoriented and dizzy, I saw what a mess I had made. My keyboard was on the floor broken, a can of Ph.D. Pepper was spilled everywhere and my honey Buddha Chips were cracked and scattered around the room. My eyes widened.

_"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ My priceless possessions were smashed and empty. I tried to save them, grabbing the can to rescue the last drops of my precious nectar, snatching the plastic bag to keep safe my treasured ambrosia chips.  
But then I felt something sticky and hot on my forehead. The faint metallic smell made my stomach-churn. _Bits and pieces of my nightmare flashed back into my mind._ My eyes shut because of vertigo and nausea. I felt so sick that with a sudden retch I vomited all over the floor. I made gagging sounds while I tried not to give in to my panic.

In my indisposed state, I heard heavy running footsteps behind me. Someone gasped, my mind was hazy and I could only focus on keeping my breaths still, not to choke on my puke or something.

"What the... **FUCK, Seven...!!!!** " My retching stopped and I turned my head to look at the person behind me. _Oh, it was just him,_ I thought, relieved.

" _Are you a baby, huh Seven?_ Look at the mess you've made again! Who is going to clean the.... _.huh?"_  He then came closer and took a good look at me, at my pitiful face.  
"Jesus Christ Seven! _You are hurt...!"_ He said with something thick in his voice, _was that concern? No, no way…_

"I-I am f-fine..." my voice trembled and _even I thought that I wasn't convincing at all._ I tried to move my head, to break his stare but I felt everything spinning around me. My head throbbed with pain. _"F-Fuck..!"_ I clamped my head tightly.

" _Stay where you are!_ I am going to get the medical kit..." he said very seriously.

I flinched away into myself, _I didn't want him to help me. I wanted him to leave, not to even glance at my pathetic, vulnerable state again.  
_ "No... I am ok... G-Go away..." My voice was hoarse from all the retching.

He watched me with detachment as his eyes narrowed to slits "Look, Seven, _I don't care what you think_ ... If something happens to you, the agency will be right on my back so... **SHUT THE HELL UP and let me do my job...!!!!** " He spoke with a flare of hostility in his voice.

"O-Ok.." I gulped, Vanderwood could be really scary when he wanted.

* * *

 

I looked at the lights flickering. Outside it was raining, I could smell it in the air. My house had no windows, it was like a bunker but more like a cell. Perfect fit for a 'mole' like mme. It was a safehouse of sorts. Completely secure from the outside world, _or was it the opposite?_ As much as I stayed inside, the world was safe from me. That kept me sane... I tried to persuade myself. _But honestly?_ These days I wasn't so sure.  
The last straw was _that nightmare_ ... I avoided closing my eyes because it was still so fresh. The images were deeply imprinted in my brain because most of them were real. I was feeling sick and I knew that it wasn't from the pain in my head. _It was something else, an uneasy feeling that attached itself to my chest._ I knew I should stop these useless emotions. What mattered was that he was safe...  
He was safe _...Right?_

I was laying on the couch all day. It felt strange, nothing like my comfy, familiar chair.  
Vanderwood stitched me up and after I listened to his endless complaints, he confined me to my living room. He ordered me to rest to avoid another epic failure on my part and so that he can clean the mess I've made without having to look at my pathetic face. _His exact words..._ But, I was really grateful for what he did.

Of course, I couldn't rest, not when everything was falling apart. _Especially not when a new cockroach had forced its way into my life..._ I still couldn't believe it... _How could they beat me?_ My code was the only thing in my life that made me proud of myself... _Well, until yesterday..._ After they hacked me I felt weird, my first reaction was to laugh and try to get back at them. When that wasn't possible, it took me a while to process what was happening. They were too good. _How can they be so good?_ In the end, I just wanted to rip my hair off... Hair by hair... But then I remembered that I liked my beautiful curly hair so I stopped.

Honestly, my ego was hurt but I knew I could get back at them. The hacker was actually very silent after leaving all that chaos behind for me to fix. It was like he had everything prepared beforehand and now he was absent for some reason. Without any more attacks from their end, I could probably fix all the holes in my code within two days or so. I could even remove that girl at that very moment from messenger but V insisted to wait and see how that mess will escalate. It was really suspicious how she mentioned Rika and all so I could understand his decision. Even if I block her out the hacker could give her access again really easily seeing how good they were.

I knew it wasn't the girl... Not because she is a girl, of course, I am no sexist. But because I could see that she wouldn't have the knowledge to hack, at all. I mean the thing about the '707 error' was pretty weird. Any decent programmer would know how to fix it but she seemed clueless. I had a hunch that she was naive but I wasn't sure she was innocent. The devil wears many faces. _I always thought of different scenarios in the back of my mind..._

So I spent the rest of the day searching about her, trying to hack onto her device by controlling my pc from my phone, without Vanderwood’s knowledge. When that led to a dead end, I participated in some chats, she was amusing for sure. And funny, I couldn't believe she liked my 707 jokes, she must have a goofy personality as well. The difference was that mine wasn't real, just a mask to make everyone like me. _I can't let them see the real me, I would just scare them all away._

I tried to pry information from her, masked by my ridiculous jokes. She didn't seem to fall for them, though I knew she would slip up soon. She appeared to be smart enough but everyone slips up when they start feeling comfortable. That's exactly what happened next. I was holding my phone with a huge grin on my face. I honestly didn't think that she would let her guard down so soon. I looked at the chat again, the photo she sent. _"Gotcha girl!"_ I thought.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear your thoughts about the nightmare! I am proud of it, what do you think?  
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, subscribing and commenting!  
> I hope this chapter made your day a little, hehe!!!!  
> Next chapter will come really soon!  
> Hugs!
> 
> **I really want to thank Paige, my beta-reader for helping me edit this chapter! You are an angel! Thank you so so much!**


	11. Cries and wails.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of chats.  
> "I felt weak and pathetic, why was I the security-guy of RFA again, when I couldn't protect anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more complicated for Seven...

* * *

**-Seven PoV-**

I was sure Jumin’s clothes must have felt a little tight after the chat. The picture itself wasn't provocative at all but he had a huge kink with neko girls. _And Chloe was definitely a cute one._ I practically knew everything he kept in that 'hidden' folder on his PC. ' _Important work documents' my ass!_ Jumin and I had similar tastes in that area, I wanted to suggest things to him but I knew it wasn't a good idea. He would be furious if he learned that I compromised his privacy. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but I had accepted what a cockroach I was a long time ago.

As for the picture, I knew it was edited but that didn't erase the fact that I now had something. A clue, _a key to finding who she is..._ _And with that, whoever was behind her._ Of course, the picture could be fake, over-edited or even taken from the web or another source but for some unknown reason, I knew it was her. It would be difficult to track her down and it would take ages but it was possible.  
I could feel cogs and gears in my head spinning. The feline ears and mouth appeared to be from an app, Instagram. A very popular website among young people these days. So she had an account there, that narrowed my results tremendously, adding the fact that I now knew the exact changes the picture had.  It would take a while but I could probably reconstruct the image...  
_I mentally smirked...the game is on... Chloe...Never play with God 707...!_

After that I decided to call V, we talked on the phone yesterday and he told me to call him if I found out anything about her. I had faith in him but I couldn't understand- for the life of me- why he thought she was innocent after talking with her. Or even accepting her so fast in the organization in the first place. He probably knew something that he didn't want to share, the man was always secretive. I respected that because he never let me down.

V picked up the phone quickly, it was a pleasant change from all the other times that the call went straight to voicemail. I told him about the picture and what I had found. He appeared to be more concerned about her; it irritated me. He should be more worried about the RFA. Not her... _She was the reason why everything had gone to hell after all._..I didn't like his reaction to the picture at all.

 _"Oh, lord she looks so young..."_ I heard him gulp from the speaker.

"I had hoped you would say something like, what a horrible edit she did. _You are a photographer after all._.." I said with a mocking tone.

"Luciel, I.." He spoke in a soft voice. I cut him off, I didn't want to hear his excuses.

"I am just joking, forget it. What do you have to say about what I found?" I said impatiently.

"It is very good news indeed, however, I would kindly ask you to call me before disclosing any information about her to the other members." His voice sounded troubled.

I scoffed. _"Why are you so concerned about her?"_ I asked, taunting him.

"Luciel, she appears to be young and I think she is innocent..." he said thoughtfully.

Anger crept into my voice. _"Seriously V?_ You don't make any sense at all! I am young but I am definitely not innocent!" I almost shouted.

"I didn't mean that Saey.." His voice thick with regret. He tried to continue but my eyes widened and I screamed at him.

 _"STOP! I told you not to call me that name again!"_ My voice cracked and full with raw emotion...  
"You should worry more about us, V! _Not her!"_ I could feel my patience falling apart. It was definitely weird how he was so sure about her being the victim, she could be a danger to us all! _He can’t be in his right mind._

"Luciel, I am sorry. You know I am concerned about everyone's safety but I think she is in trouble," he said honestly, with a serious tone. _What the hell is he implying?_ My brows turned up a fraction of an inch. My mind trying to find a reason for his claims.

"Trouble? What trouble? She doesn't appear to be forced to chat with us! I would say she looks like she is having fun. _And even if you are right, can you at least tell me why?"_ I tried to calm down. I didn't want to upset him but I couldn't understand him at all.

"Please trust me Luciel... I can't tell you anything at the moment but I will soon, I promise when things clear out." He spoke with a low voice, tone full of conviction.

"Fine... I will trust you once again but don't let me down, V. _Don't..._ " The last thing I heard before I dropped the call was his ragged gasps and his thin voice full of something that I didn't want to consider. _Guilt..._

* * *

 

It was already afternoon, the rain had stopped. Brushing my hair from my face, I imagined the sky, it would probably be dull and gray. _Like my life,_ I thought. I let out a long sigh, I was at least back in my comfy chair. Vanderwood didn't like that arrangement at all but I insisted that I needed my PC because I had lots of work to finish for the agency. Which was true, what wasn't though was the actual work I did.

I knew I had to find shit about that sicko my boss wanted to blackmail. This job _'blessed' me_ with lots of new fuels for nightmares. I was getting used to it, _what did they call it?_ Oh, yeah, emotional detachment. Of course, you could never detach yourself from some things. _The things made you feel so sick that you wanted to rip your own skin off_. Like the stuff that I had to go through to find information about this disgusting piece of crap, my boss assigned me with.  
_Child pornography_ , even saying it made me want to puke all over my keyboard again. It wasn't difficult to find it, _these abominations always thought they were smart but in reality, they were just too crazy to realize they were just fucked..._ When it came to me, at least. The problem was that in this case, I had to find _some specific information_ . Which meant that I had to go through all the sickening files. That reason, together with my anxiety about the RFA security, made me push it further back on my to-do list. 

My mind was elsewhere anyway, _fixated on finding the hacker's identity._ Sometimes I wish I had two bodies. One for Hacker 707 and the other for Agent 707. However, I didn't know if that would help with my sanity...  
Searching for Chloe's Instagram account proved to be much more burdensome and taxing than I calculated. The picture didn't appear to be uploaded there. _Maybe it was deleted or she never shared it there in the first place._ Speaking of her, she seemed much more energetic than yesterday. It was definitely weird how social she was today, participating almost in every chat. In contrast to yesterday, where she was absent most of the day. It could be because she was shy at first, maybe after her talk with the other members, she loosened up... She didn't give the impression of being the timid type, so I was still suspicious of her behavior.

I decided to call her again. I wanted to hear her voice to make a better judgment of her character. I called her yesterday but she didn't answer. I hoped today was different.

She picked up lightning fast. I didn't expect that at all.

"Oh, you answered right away," I said trying to keep my voice even.

"H-Hey! Seven, right? I am sorry I missed your call yesterday. I-I was actually feeling out of sorts." Her voice was tense for some unknown reason, worried about something. It shocked me how fragile and weak she sounded, maybe that's why V was concerned about her? _However, It could all be an act._

"Really? Well, don't worry! God 707 is here! This world's last hacker with a conscience! Hacking King 707!" I tried to appear clueless, maybe she would let her guard down around me that way.

"My dear god, please let me have a happy ending!" She sounded more relaxed but I could still pick that she was slightly shaky.

"Um...? Are you playing a game? Or do you mean a happy ending in life..?" I asked as curiosity crept up in my voice.

"Hehe, both...The last one would be a bit too hard though, I warn you," she said in a soft voice, but a serious tone.

"Well, I'm only a hacking god, not a god that's above the sky~," I said honestly. It was the first time I was talking to her but _even I could figure out there was something wrong with her._ I didn't want to ask her directly because she could get defensive. So I took a more twisted way. I asked her if she would like to answer a simple psychological test. It was supposed to show facts about her character.

"Just hear me out and imagine, one day! Out of the blue! A person comes to you. That person asks you to test the newly released ice cream," I said faking excitement in my voice.  
"Here is the question. What did the person look like?" I waited for her response eagerly. She appeared to be thinking about my question seriously, I found it cute. But then I heard a growling sound. I blinked, _was that what I thought it was..?_   

 _"Growl...Groan...Growl"_ I could hear it faintly from over the phone.

"Ugh, I-hope-you-didn't-h-hear-that! A-Anyway, about your question can I just eat the ice cream?" She said the first part too fast, trying to pry my attention from that sound but her voice was full of embarrassment. I was sure her cheeks would be flustered. I mentally snickered. That was amusing!

"OMG!!! Wait! Was that your stomach trying to communicate with me..?" I couldn't believe it, I was holding my mouth not to start laughing hysterically…

She gulped. "N-No!!!! I mean, I am sorry!" Her voice betrayed her self-consciousness...I found it adorable for some odd reason!

"Hehe! Don't get too embarrassed! But I can't believe you are so hungry that I can hear your stomach over the phone! When was the last time you ate something?" I asked, dropping the teasing tone so that she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable.  
I was curious too, did she have a proper meal? Even I had eaten a very nutritious meal. Sandwich with Honey Buddha chips inside. Vanderwood’s idea. I thought it would spoil the chips at first but it turned out rather nice...  
My inner monologue was cut off abruptly though when I heard a big thud on the other end like the phone crashed on the floor.

"Hey, Chloe can you hear me? _Is everything alright?"_ When she didn't respond after a few seconds my smirk dropped. I heard a wham like a door closing shut. It started with a low conversation. Before I could think of a logical explanation I heard someone shouting from the phone speakers. It was muffled but it gave the impression that a commotion had broken out. My face paled. _What the fuck?_ I thought. At least two people were fighting, it wasn't clear but I heard some shrieks and squeals. Then something broke with a sharp sound…

Nervously, I rubbed my eyes. I tried to make out the sounds. I was sure that one person yelling was Chloe. _Where did she get herself into?_ I could feel my muscles at the back of my neck tighten, my chest feeling heavy with concern...

"G-GIV.....A....y...cr..zy?” Someone howled very loudly.

"S-ST...AWAY!!!! D..t tou..h me!!!!" A female voice screamed wildly.

Then I heard something like a rumpus, a rough violent struggle and then a dull, heavy crash. Like something large had fallen to the ground. Immediately after that followed a long, loud, piercing cry expressing extreme pain.  
"UGHHHHHHHHHHH......!!" I felt a numbness settle over me and my guts tightened. I was sure that was Chloe. I yelped.

Her screams never stopped, they were just getting louder and louder. High-pitched cries and frenzied wails.  
I could feel goosebumps all over my back and my hands were so sweaty that I had to wipe them off on my pants. The reality of the situation came crashing into me fast. I couldn't do anything, I could only stare at the phone, clenching it so hard that I was sure it would break.

She was crying something in a sharp, frantic way:  
"M-M...ARMMMM!!! M... A..R...M---M!!!!" Her arm? I thought. _Oh, lord, what happened?_

 _"H-HELPPPPP.......! HU.....RTSSSSSSSSS.....!!!!"_ She yowled with a feverish tone. That was when I lost all my control and I started shouting at the microphone panicky…

 _"C-CHLOE!!!!!!"_ My voice cracked with dread, my breath came in short spurts and my eyes became even wider. Before I could call her again though, I heard some footsteps, thuds, and clunks of boots, getting louder. I heard shifting from the speakers, a click and then a beeping sound. I froze, staring at the screen with doe-eyed disbelief. _No way, someone dropped the call!_  I was sure it wasn't Chloe because her screams were coming from further away. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!!!!!!!  
_ In the midst of terror, I struggled to hold my shaky, sticky hands on the phone. I dialed her number again but it went straight to voicemail;

_"Hey, it's me, Chloe. I am currently away, trying to avoid someone I don't like. So if you've left me a message and I haven't called you back, then it's probably you. Good work! For everyone else, well, I should get back to you soon. If 48 hours have passed and you haven't reached me, well, you know what to do...beep"_

I clamped my hands tightly over my phone, so hard that my knuckles turned white. Everything inside me screamed to do something, to hack her device, to find who closed the phone but I knew I couldn't do anything. I could only wait for her to call back. _If she ever did._  
I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes so hard that I started feeling dizzy. I was a mess, I couldn't control my flimsy feelings.  
It was so ironic and foolish. One moment I was opposed to her and the next _I was almost losing my rag worrying about her._ It was like I had accepted her as a member from the beginning.  
I felt weak and pathetic, why was I the security-guy of RFA again, when I couldn't protect anyone?

After trying to call her a few more times with no success, I tried to calm myself. I should call V, he needed to hear about this... Maybe he would have a clue about what happened to her. _At least I prayed he would._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I am sorry! I know, I shouldn't leave it in such a cliffhanger, it is kinda cliche these days but I couldn't help myself! ;-)  
> I hope you would forgive me. T_T  
> I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but I hope soon.  
> Stay tuned guys and thank you for being awesome! :3
> 
>  
> 
> **I really want to thank Paige, my beta-reader for helping me edit this chapter! You are an angel! Thank you so so much!**


	12. Losing control...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of chats.  
> Well, I guess Chloe has problems of her own...  
> Someone is naughty in this chapter.  
> Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys!!!! I don't even wanna know how long it has been since I posted here. I am really sorry for disappearing like that! Please forgive me!  
> I don't have any excuses other than the fact that life was hard and my depression at its worst at one point.  
> However, I am well for a really long time now so you don't have to be concerned.  
> I was actually busy working with other stuff that I like but since this story was on my mind for some time now I decided to finish this chapter and finally post it.  
> I hope you like it and I can't thank you enough for sub, leaving kudos and commenting!  
> Enjoy!

 

**_~Last chapter(Second day of chats);~_ **

_"H-HELPPPPP.......! HU.....RTSSSSSSSSS.....!!!!" She yowled with a feverish tone. That was when I lost all my control and I started shouting on the microphone panicky…_

_"C-CHLOE!!!!!!" My voice cracked with dread, my breath came in short spurts and my eyes became even wider. Before I could call for her again though, I heard some footsteps, thuds, and clunks of boots, getting louder. I heard shifting from the speakers, a click and then a beeping sound. I froze, staring at the screen with doe-eyed disbelief. No way, someone dropped the call! I was sure it wasn't Chloe because her screams were coming from further away. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!!!!!!!  
_ _............._

_I felt weak and pathetic, why was I the security-guy of RFA again, when I couldn't protect anyone?_

_After trying to call her a few more times with no success, I tried to calm myself. I should call V, he needed to hear about this... Maybe he would have a clue about what happened to her. At least I prayed he would._

* * *

 

 

_**~On the previous day;(First day of chats.)~** _

**-Third person PoV-**

_"Drip...Drop...Drip"_ The rain was falling, the dripping sounds were so clear, mocking her. Reminding her the one thing she didn't have. Time... She looked out of her window. She knew... _A storm was coming to get her, tear down what's left of her.  
_ The vibrations that traveled through the window never stopped. They slapped her face and pounded her ears. Never let her go, ready to swallow her whole.

"Stop... Stop...Stop-p it..." The redhead woman wanted to scream but it came out like a pathetic animal whimper.

The door opened suddenly, startling her and a man wearing a black cloak came inside.  
"The Savior will see you now, come, 844."

She was observing herself from afar, counting the steps, studying the background sounds, anything to keep her consciousness away from his grip on her hand. His touch, his rough fingers on her skin...  
Next thing she knew, she was falling on the ground hard, straining her ankles. A toneless bone-chilling voice spoke, pulling her out from her safe place.

 _"Believer 844, you disappoint me..."_ Savior's harsh, unforgiving voice slapped her. She didn't dare to move an inch, just lowered her head so much that it was almost touching the floor.  
_"Ray was left to your care, feeding him was your only task... Tell me, did you poison him?"_ Savior spoke with a clipped voice, filled with a dark edge.

Savior's presence was suffocating, making the pain inside her chest almost ready to burst, to bleed open. Responding back was the most difficult task. But the last survival instinct she had pushed her to answer.  
"N-No, N-No my Savior!!! I d-didn't! Ray is sick..." she said in a tremulous voice, full of dread.

 _"Silence! I don't want to hear your excuses...!"_ Savior raised her voice, with a sharp tone. So sharp that it was like it pierced right into her skin.

She made a muffled squeak and It took her a moment to find her voice:  
"Forgive me, my Savior! P-Please, forgive me..." she begged rocking back and forth, hugging herself with her hands. She heard footsteps getting closer and she had to hold her sweaty hands from shaking too much.

 _"Hmm, I will forgive you for now because I am a generous Savior. I only wish for your happiness after all."_ Savior said, her voice so close to the trembling figure on the floor.  
_"But you have to do as I say, 844... Ray, is a special disciple, I cannot lose him..."_ She felt Savior's hand on her head stroking her, it would have felt almost tender if she hadn't caught Saviors tone. Filled with venom and promising pain if she failed them.

"Yes, my Savior. I will do anything, anything for you... I will go treat Ray immediately, making sure he takes medication." The redhead woman tried really hard to sound strong but her voice sounded wheezy.

 _No... That won't be necessary..."_ Savior spoke again while her expression became entirely flat. _'What?'_ The redhead thought but she didn't dare to convey her concern.  
_"I want you to leave him be. No one will enter the girl's chamber. It will be a test for her, speeding up the process to unveil her demons."_

"Of course, my Savior. Should I bring them food?", she said in a low voice, almost a whisper. She was terrified of Savior's response.

 _"Only once a day, starving makes the beast emerge...No pills or any medicine, the elixir he had would be enough."_ Savior said without any hint of mercy in her voice. In her hazy mind, the redhead understood how threatening that was. _'Master Ray needs medicine, his fever will get worse and he might not make it this time.'_ She thought, feeling a big weight on her chest.

"Yes, my Savior. I will do as you said." She spoke in a hollow voice, trying to mask her guilt and distress.

 _"Good, 844. Now go and don't fail me again."_ She wanted to let out the air she was holding in from relief that she survived another day... But she couldn't because Savior turned her eyes to the man in the shadows. Her mouth turned up a fraction of an inch while she said:

 _"C275, see that 844 here, takes some elixir. I don't want her to lose her path to salvation..."_ Her smile widened, sharpened and it looked almost inhuman. Her vicious, heartless expression looked so out of place on her angelic features.

The redhead squeezed her eyes shut, swallowed her pants as panic constricted her throat. Her breath was still ragged as she shut herself inside her little place. The only safe place that she found shelter inside her mind...

* * *

 

**-Chloe PoV-**

I was cold, my hands were freezing. My body jerked and the pencil I was holding scratched the paper on my desk. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my eyes focused. _Where in the hell was_ _I?_ I grasped my neck, coughing. The pressure in my throat was excruciating, making it impossible to breathe. With my eyes watering  I looked around me, disoriented. My gaze stopped on the figure on the bed, he was breathing unevenly.

 _'Ray? Oh, yes. I am here, I am safe......'_ Remembering where I was, calmed me down and I felt relieved. My eyes traveled around the room, becoming fully aware of my surroundings. After that though, anxiety filled me again. _I must have blacked out... Crap!_ _Why again?_ It was probably because of all the stress and the new environment. I wanted to rationalize it but I knew it was something serious.

I knew that things had changed since _that day_. I just didn't want to acknowledge it. I was always great at shoving my problems into the back of my mind. Until sometimes they would pile up inside me so much that I would be forced to finally deal with them. I would feel suffocated and even focusing on the simplest task would be almost impossible ... _It was difficult to handle myself those days_... Today, I was sure it was one of them...

On those days, I would lose myself... Not like falling asleep or being overly focused on what I was doing. But literally losing my sense of awareness. It usually happened when I drew. I would look at the drawing in my hands and I wouldn't be able to recall a thing about it. Every stroke, every line, I knew I had painted but I couldn't remember it. It was frightening...  
It used to scare me, how empty it felt afterward. How wrong, so incredibly wrong... It was like I was mutilated, like something physical inside me was missing, like it was ripped apart.  
It happened rarely but I still couldn't shake the feeling; that something was horribly wrong with me.

I looked at the time and noticed that three hours had passed. I didn't have any memories of it. I was sure I was painting though, my desk was a mess and the drawing in my hands was finished...  
Ray was still unconscious in my bed and I decided to check his fever. I should stay focused on Ray, I told myself. _'I can't lose control now'._ I was determined to take care of him. But as soon as I saw that he was still burning up, I felt paralyzed. _'What am I going to do?'_ I thought while looking at my hands, trembling.

Before panic overtook me I noticed that a tray of food was on the table. Seaweed soup. I wasn't hungry, my stomach felt almost numb. So what really caught my eye were the pills in front of the plate. Fever-reducing pills. A feeling of reassurance and relaxation flowed within me. _Thank God!_ They must have heard me screaming yesterday. They probably brought the meal when I was out of it. Ray should get better with them.

I looked at Ray, even in this state he looked beautiful. He was so pale, the contrast making his cheeks look almost crimson. I took the pill in my hands, dropping it into the glass of water, waiting for it to dissolve. My gaze was still fixed on his face, it would appear almost inappropriate to a third person but it was nothing like that. He reminded me of someone from the start. It was hazy at first but seeing him in this weak state made it clear to me. I knew at that moment why I felt so concerned about him, why I wanted to protect him so much. He resembled _her,_ in some wrong twisted way his aura was similar to _hers_.

I started stroking his cheek softly, my eyes watering while my hands trembled. I used to care for _her_ , just like Ray, when she was sick. Thinking about _her_ was too painful and hard so I wanted to distract myself. I couldn't think of her, not today that I was vulnerable. Ray needed me.

I slid my hands under his armpits, reached up, gently folding him within my tiny grasp. I could feel his hard chest burning through the fabric of my shirt while his scent calmed me down, making it almost impossible to focus. But with all my strength I raised him, letting his back fall on the head of the bed. His head arched on the side, exposing his pale neck to me. I could feel a tightness forming in my throat so I gulped hard. After my attempt to wake him up led to nothing I tried to get him to drink the water. It was a very frustrating process and most of the liquid was spilled everywhere.

I was almost having a mental breakdown so I looked at him and an idea came to me. I shouldn't waste any more medicine. He was unconscious so he wouldn't mind, right? It wouldn't mean anything and he has to take the medicine. Yes, I thought, there was no getting around this **.  
** I touched his cheeks with my hand softly, applying pressure to his cheekbones while opening his mouth with my finger. With my other hand, I snatched the glass with the rest of the liquid and brought it to my lips. My face flushed, a million reasons why this was wrong passed my mind but I didn't stop. I took a big sip of water into my mouth with determination.

I pulled him even closer feeling my body mold to his while I lowered my head into his mouth. I crushed my lips against his almost too hard while my mind clouded over. My eyes shut while I slowly forced the liquid into his mouth with my tongue, moving it around while massaging his neck with my hand. I tried to tell myself that this wasn't a kiss but his mouth was too hot and his taste so sweet, that It sure felt like I was drinking his soul. My breath seemed to leave me while I was too lost in this feeling of bliss. I was so disoriented that I didn't even feel the force that was applying pressure back on my tongue or the nudge on the back of my head.

That was until I tried to move, to take more medicine, I noticed my head couldn't budge. I felt something probing forcefully into my mouth while my head hurt because my hair was pulled into a grasp. My eyes opened lightning fast and I stared back, completely mortified into neon mint eyes. His intense gaze almost made me choke and my body spasmed but he didn't let go. He deepened the kiss, even more, exploring my mouth hungrily. He tugged my hair and I had to arch my neck back because the pain was getting too sharp. My mind was blank but my body moved on its own, wrestlingwithin his hold to let go.

He finally released me, our mouths separated with a pop while his hand dropped from my head pulling a chunk of hair with it. I just stared at him, completely horrified but before I could run away his mouth curved and he spoke in almost a husky voice;  
**_"What a naughty girl you are..."_**

This time I choked on my spit, coughing while I jumped so fast that I almost tripped on the rug beside the bed.  
Never dropping his gaze he started laughing, appearing unaffected by what transpired.   
"Haha... Why do you look so surprised? You were the one that took advantage of us. I am not sure if you deserve it though..." His gaze traveled up and down my body making me feel goosebumps all over my back.  
"Hmm, maybe I should _punish_ you? ..." he spoke with a croaky voice. His face was still flushed and his breaths were shallow and short.

"W-What...?" Only a strangled sound managed to escape my lips because my throat was dry as dust. I felt paralyzed and my body remained motionless. I didn't like how he was looking at me. In fact, his expression felt completely different, almost unnatural compared to the usual Ray.

"Come on don't be so timid, princess, you will probably like what I have in mind for you," he said with an amused look but as he tried to move, his brows frowned and his expression shifted to agony. He breathed rapidly.  
**"Ahh, My head!!!!!! That fucking b-bastard!!!!!!** " His eyes unfocused and his head dropped to the wooden headboard while his body went entirely limp.

At that instant, I started to feel a sense of unreality, like I was detached from my body or like I was observing myself and Ray from afar. Life didn't feel real to me thereupon, everything was more like a dream. I was drowsy, my fingers felt ticklish and numb. With a big thud, my head snapped to the side at the direction of the window. A lighting... It was raining extremely heavily, I could smell it in the air.

The scent was horrible to me, _the sound of the lightning was taking me back to that _day._  _ I didn't want to remember it. I was stricken with fear and I wanted to run away. But I felt weak at the knees and fell on the cold floor. I could almost hear a surge in my heartbeat. I squished my eyes shut so hard that I started feeling dizzy. Memories were coming back to me. I was losing control... I clasped my ears, burying my head between my knees as I cried out;  
_**"Noooo....!!!!"**  _  
In a futile attempt of self-control, I clenched my fists so hard that I was sure my nails dug into my flesh. I didn't feel any pain though because my body was dull, already traveling back in that place.

_ ***Flashback*** _

_ I opened the door feeling excited. It was almost Christmas! My clothes were drenched because the weather was horrible but I didn't care. My school was closed for holidays and I could finally spend more time with my mom. She was getting better these days, she wasn't violent anymore and I was sure she would finally snap out of it. Dad was here as well and although he was always distant, keeping everything to himself I felt so happy that we would spend these days together as a family... _

* * *

_ A big flash emanated from the window making my eyes hurt followed by an ear-piercing sound that made the floor vibrate. I closed my eyes and covered my ears to overcome the slowly fading numbness of my senses. However, I still heard a loud "SNAP" coming from the living room. The sound felt different in my ears, strange and wrong but with a faint sense of familiarity...  
_

* * *

_My ears were ringing... Someone was speaking but I couldn't make sense of their words. All my senses were focused on her, all my world was orbiting around her. She was still breathing, she was still warm. I was pushing at her wound. My hand was drenched with her blood. My gaze was fixed on her face, her eyes full of pain looked back at me. Her hand was on my cheek, stroking me, still warm. I could feel her breaths when she spoke, they were still warm..._  
_" **Chloe, you are my star, my only star in this vast dark universe..."  
** Her body went silent in my grip.  Her glassy eyes, her lifeless hands, all her blood... But she was still warm. A shadow crept up my back, masking the light that was falling on her face. Stealing her from me, hiding her, taking her away. Time was irrelevant, I was frozen in place. They were speaking loudly, shaking me but the buzz inside my ears was too strong. They were calling me but I didn't want to let go... I was trapped at that moment in space..._

 

_ ***End of Flashback*** _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sub, leaving kudos and commenting!  
> I will try to finish the next chapter soon!  
> I am also now on the sixth day of Ray/Saeran route. I cant tell you how many times I cried or my hurt broke already.  
> I am planning to make this story following mostly the Ray route but with some V route elements as well. However, it will have some divergence from the actual story.


	13. No one is worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_"_ I think you have a lot to learn, _princess..."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me guys! I know that my writing is a bit slow and over-detailed sometimes but I guess I really want to give emotions to the characters, at least in the beginning. I am planning to speed things up from now on, however. Big things will start happening.  
> There will be some chats and phone calls but I will give more attention to the relationships between the characters.  
> I also decided that I am not going to follow the time frame of the game. I don't believe you can build a strong relationship, even more, love someone within ten days.  
> That's it, guys! Enjoy!!!!

**_~Last chapter;~_ **

_.....My ears were ringing... Someone was speaking but I couldn't make sense of their words. All my senses were focused on her, all my world was orbiting around her. She was still breathing, she was still warm. I was pushing at her wound. My hand was drenched with her blood. My gaze was fixed on her face, her eyes full of pain looked back at me. Her hand was on my cheek, stroking me, still warm. I could feel her breaths when she spoke, they were still warm..._  
_" **Chloe, you are my star, my only star in this vast dark universe..."  
** Her body went silent in my grip.  Her glassy eyes, her lifeless hands, all her blood... But she was still warm. A shadow crept up my back, masking the light that was falling on her face. Stealing her from me, hiding her, taking her away. Time was irrelevant, I was frozen in place. They were speaking loudly, shaking me but the buzz inside my ears was too strong. They were calling me but I didn't want to let go... I was trapped at that moment in space..._

_ ***End of Flashback*** _

* * *

 

_The first day of chats; _

** -Ray PoV- **

The room was lit up by lightning. Moments later I woke to the sound of a loud thunderous boom. The rain pattered against the windows, falling heavily with a fierce intensity. It was really difficult to open my eyes when my mind was screaming. The pain inside my head burned like a branding iron. I would have cried for help but I knew no one would come to help me. My cheeks were red-hot from fever and I had to wipe my hand across my wet forehead. The bedsheets were drenched with my sweat. My eyes couldn't adjust, making it hard to make out the details of the semi-dark room.

It was almost impossible to bring a thought to completion but I managed to figure out that I wasn't in my room. The bed was too soft and a familiar pleasant-odour emitted from the pillow. The scent of roses. It was enough to calm me down, making my mind clear for even a brief second. That moment of clarity was enough to make me understand that something was horribly wrong. A person's face flashed within my mind followed by a feeling of dread. That girl, Chloe. I looked around me, expecting to find her blurry form. When I couldn't see her anywhere inside the room I panicked. I pushed my aching body off the bed, almost losing my balance in the process. I had to move around while leaning against the walls for support, searching for her trace. 

'Where is she?' I screamed inside my mind, abusing it. "Where is she?" I shouted but it came more like a croaky whisper. I moved to the edge of the room trying to force down the bile.  Groans mixed with coughing formed from my sore throat. I stumbled backward, my mind swirling. When I saw that the bathroom was empty as well I felt too hopeless to continue searching, the throbbing pain was catching up to me, increasing in waves. That was until a cold breeze blew right through my body making the hairs on my arms raise. I looked at the direction of the balcony. The windows were wide open, making crackling sounds because of the wind. There through the blurred window, I could see a small figure kneeling on the floor.

Nausea crept up from my abdomen to my head but I was stuck in adrenaline mode. I mustered all my strength to run outside to the balcony, stamping to my feet a couple of times. When I saw her little form on the floor drenched because of the heavy rain, I forgot how to breathe.  I threw myself to the ground and looked at her face. I gasped and my blood ran cold through my veins. Her ashen complexion was the least concerning thing on my mind. What freaked me out to the point of hypoventilating was her eyes. They were wide open but looked unfocused and lifeless. 'What the hell happened?'

I tried shaking her, slapping her face, screaming her name but she was completely unresponsive. It was a freakish sight, something that I remembered seeing only on those tough cleansing ceremonies. When a person was trapped into their mind, unable to snap out of it. That dead look was something that I never wanted to see on her usual warm-hearted face. It looked so wrong, so out of place and alien to me. The water streamed through my hair, down my neck, soaking my clothes but I didn't care. Coldness slithered all over my skin and I was overwhelmed by fear. 

I crunched my lips, drawing blood. I was angry, furious at myself that I let this happen. This is something that I caused right? I didn't remember what happened but I was sure it was my fault. 'Because I am pathetic and disgusting. I am always troubling others, always making mistakes. An airhead, so stupid to the point of damaging people I care about. So weak and worthless that everyone abandons me in the end. Chloe is going leave me now, right?'

Water droplets were falling all over my face, making it impossible to draw a distinction between my own tears. My body couldn't seem to stop trembling and between my shallow breaths, I looked at the gray sky and screamed. The rain washed my face of the sweat but It couldn't wash away the dirt and stink I felt inside. My limbs moved on their own and I wrapped my arms around Chloe raising her from the ground. I moved her slowly to her bed, closing her eyes and tucking her in beneath the sheets. 

As soon as the adrenaline passed, a fire lit up inside my brain. It was a sharp throbbing pain that intensified with each breath I took. The next moment I was retching on the carpet beside the bed, gasping and choking on my puke. My head crashed onto the bed and I curled into the fetal position. My eyes flickered and my world went black, finally relishing me from the pain.

* * *

_The second day of chats; _

** -Ray PoV ???- **

My mind was drifting in and out of conscience but I wasn't able to open my eyes. I couldn't feel my body at all, I could only hear someone speaking faintly in the background.

"Yoosung, how are you holding up?"  
"Yeah, I feel better today. Thanks for asking!"  
"Why do you think something is fishy?"  
"Yes, I'll try to be a good person don't worry."

** ~...~ **

The voice was soft and familiar. It made me feel warmth but I couldn't make sense of their words through my hazy mind.

"But thanks to your mistake, I get to finally talk to you. It's nice to meet you!"  
"Haha, yeah you sound a bit drunk."  
"No, of course, I won't misunderstand."  
"Yeah, I was sick yesterday. I am sorry I missed your call...."  
"Thanks!"

  **~...~**

I slowly became aware of a fragrance, a scent that made me feel confused. A storm of emotions flowed within me momentarily but I could only distinguish a slowly rising anger. I wanted to use all my senses but I could only discern faint steps and a playful voice in the distance. I couldn't figure out why but the way they spoke made me even more furious. I was still drowsy though and I wasn't able to keep a conscious thought.

"My dear god, please let me have a happy ending!"  
"Hehe, both...The last one would be a bit too hard though, I warn you,"

"N-No!!!! I mean, I am sorry!"

  **~...~**

My head felt heavy and numb but the rage I was feeling helped me stay focused. My eyelids flickered open but I struggled to keep my consciousness. For a second, I didn't know who or where I was. However, I was shaken rapidly back to reality by a loud piercing cry. 

 "UGHHHHHHHHHHH......!!" My limbs flex in shock and my eyes opened widely. My vision wavered but my mind cleared surprisingly fast.  
"M-M...ARMMMM!!! M... A..R...M---M!!!!"  
_"H-HELPPPPP.......! HU.....RTSSSSSSSSS.....!!!!"_    
I jolted out of bed hissing back because of my sore muscles. Before I could rush to the direction of the screams though I heard another voice shouting on my left, coming from the phone on the floor.

 _"C-CHLOE!!!!!!"_ Their words weren't clear enough, however, I could never forget that voice. That disgusting, hypocritical voice. That voice that haunted my dreams. I could feel bile rising up my throat and I had to hold myself back not to break the cell phone into pieces with my boots. Instead, I just dropped the call.

The screams were violent to my ears, tearing my insides like a shard of glass. I felt a wave of stress flooding me. I wanted them to stop. My legs twitched but I managed to hurry in that direction. I opened the door and peered inside the room. I blinked a few times making my surroundings crisper. The sight that unfolded beneath me made my jaw drop and I almost gasped. Plates were in pieces, broken all over the floor mixed with some type of soup. I recognized the redhead woman, she was the believer from the preparation team who was responsible for delivering that girls food. She was standing a few feet away from me frozen in place, her complexion turning almost ghostly white when she met my eyes. When my gaze fell on the figure that was screaming on the floor, all the blood drained from my face as well and I turned still for a moment. Chloe was holding her right hand that was falling back into a weird abnormal position. Her face was red, fixed into an agonizing expression. Her eyes were blurry with tears, unfocused while she looked like she would black out soon.

My gaze narrowed and went rigid and cold, hard. The sight of the girl in pain triggered something into me. Something violent and inhuman, murderous. My face darkened while my eyes flashed to those of the redhead's. I could feel the burning rage inside me taking over and what was left of my sanity slipping away. I stared straight into her eyes fiercely clenching my fists until my knuckles went white and my nails were tearing my flesh.  My body moved like a magnet in the woman's direction. She looked paralyzed, dominated by panic. 

Everything inside me screamed to rip her into pieces, brake her apart but I managed to just open my mouth and spit words at her;  
_**"What the HELL happened here?"**_ I groaned at her.  
My expression was cruel, promising unimaginable pain if she didn't answer correctly. When one second passed without any response what was left of my patience died out. My hand went on her neck at warp speed and I crashed her head into the wall behind her roughly. She screamed in pain clutching her eyes shut. I moved my head into her face intimidating her with my presence.   
_**"I won't ask you again, I will break your neck, so speak NOW!"**_ I threatened her.

"M-Mast..Ugh..R-Ra...Glup..." She tried to form words but I pressed at her neck even more fiercely.  
_**"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK THAT NAME!...."**_ I shouted into her ears.  
It looked like her eyes would pop out so I lessened my grip on her neck. She looked confused for a minute and that looked even more pathetic on her ugly face.  
_**"Talk..."**_ I said coldly.

"S-Sh...tried-d... to take the k-key from me. I t-tr.. stop-p her. P-Please.. forgive me. It w-was a m-mistake, I didn't want to push her." she spoke in a hoarse voice desperately. I removed my hand from her neck and she fell like a sack of trash on the floor.

_** "You useless, disgusting being. How can you be so stupid? Why can't you do anything right? Why??? How can you touch her with your filthy hands?"   ** _ How could you touch my toy? I was the only one that could break her. The only one that was qualified to make her feel pain.  
It was unforgivable, unforgivable! She needs to be crushed, she needs to be eliminated. I moved my foot furiously to the direction of her stomach but before I could strike her a figure came between us. 

"S-Stop..."  Chloe moaned. It was clear that she was holding up by a thin thread. My eyes widened with shock but I managed to stop my movement.  
To my astonishment, the girl's eyes flashed with indignance. But soon enough my nose wrinkled and my mouth tightened with revulsion. How could she dare to stop me? Even in this state...It must be because she was stupid right? I looked at her with bewilderment. It must be because she is an airhead... 

She winced, brows furrowed tightly in pain. I was now more confused than angry but my voice sounded harsh when I spoke.  
**_"You stupid girl! Why would you risk yourself for someone as worthless as her?"_ **

"No one is worthless..." It sounded barely like a whisper but her magenta eyes were full of defiance. They burned into my soul making me feel strange. But I scoffed, annoyed. How could she not show me the appropriate respect? When I find a chance I will teach her some manners. She needs to learn her place soon. She probably thinks she is a princess with how Ray was treating her so far. I will wipe away that expression from her face. A million of ideas passed within my mind while excitement dominated my body.

Her skin went as pale as the white on her eyes. Her body almost crumpled on the floor before I grabbed her by the arms. Her eyes were flickering, desperately trying to stay awake. I placed my hand on her hair and I turned her head violently in my direction. She flinched, barely breathing. My mouth went exactly in her ear and I breathed into her;  
**_"_ I think you have a lot to learn, _princess..."_**

I removed my hands from her face with disgust and she fell on the floor, laying there as still as a corpse. I stood there on my knees for a moment, the events of the previous days finally sinking in.  
**_"Ugh...What a mess..."_ ** That weak boy ruined everything! Savior would be furious...  
**_"Well, ah... I guess I will have to fix up everything myself..."_**

I looked one more time at Chloe before I fastened my hands around her waist and pulled her into my grasp, Throwing her body onto my shoulder like a sack of onions. I turned my head in the redhead's direction who was still on the floor shaking. With an expressionless expression and a haughty smile, I muttered...

**_ "I will deal with you later... Clean up your dirt..."        _ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I am going to follow Ray's route since I recently finished it. However, somethings will develop differently and it will be more graphic than the game for sure. So I must warn you now! It won't be a pleasant experience.  
> If you have any questions or want to just say something that's on your mind about the story, don't be afraid to comment!  
> Thanks!!!!


End file.
